


奶牛故事

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 畜生不会说话————————本质上是自己看的爽文 所有人都是ooc人渣 三观不正不建议阅读
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

尼禄原本以为他的生活好歹会有点不同，但是从很久以前姬莉叶告别他和哥哥搬到城里去了以后，好像他原本就平淡无奇的日子被彻底板上钉钉在了无趣那一栏里。他又在但丁的咒骂声里被吵醒，他叔叔拖着嗓子催他不要再在房间里手淫，起床去干活。尼禄骂了一句fuck然后跳下床去。  
他父亲好像是因为哪天想到家里缺个人干活所以跟女人搞出了他。至少尼禄从来没见过自己的母亲，但丁和维吉尔也从未提起她。有时候，尼禄踢开谷仓，那头牲畜睡在草堆上，有时候尼禄觉得自己跟这玩意儿一样也是捡来的。但长相又分明证实他就是维吉尔的种。  
尼禄用力把桶子放在地上，声音惊动了那头牲畜。他揉了揉眼，胆怯地看着尼禄。“下来。”尼禄说。  
有一天维吉尔在外边做生意，回来的时候牵回来这头奶牛。他说是捡来的。但丁上下打量了一眼说也是，如果维吉尔花钱买回来这么一头瘦巴巴的货色他会跟维吉尔干架。维吉尔用一根绳子牵着他，脖子项圈上挂着一个牌子写着V。他们高兴的时候就会用这名字叫他。  
对尼禄来说无非在那些鸡鸭牛马之上又多一头动物要他照顾。维吉尔和但丁是不用指望的。“下来。”尼禄又说了一遍。V磨磨蹭蹭地站到地上，跪下来让尼禄挤奶。尼禄一大早被吵醒没什么好心情，带着手套用力按捏V的乳头。V作为一头乳牛实在是太过瘦弱。瘪瘪的胸部在尼禄第一次挤奶的时候也吐不出多少。  
刚开始那几天的时候桶子里接到的牛奶少的可怜，让但丁和维吉尔都不甚高兴。他们在餐桌上商量着斩牛肉吃。尼禄一边撕他那一小块面包一边随口说：“找个倒霉蛋忽悠一下把他接走不就完了。还能敲点钱。”  
后来还是留下了V，一来他身上也没几两肉，二来努努力还是能榨点什么东西出来。恰巧维吉尔喜欢上了早餐面包牛奶。于是V依旧丢给尼禄照顾。  
尼禄捏着V的乳头，听到他发出疼痛的哼哼声。尼禄始终没学会正确的挤奶方式，但丁教过他很多次最后不耐烦敲他的脑袋。反正能把奶挤出来就完事。大概是捏疼了，V瑟缩着向后躲。喉咙里发出模糊的响声。畜生不会说话，所以V只能哼哼表示难受。  
“过来。”尼禄当然没有理会，抓住V脖子上晃荡的吊牌直接将他向桶子拽。更加用力地按压他的胸部，甚至是掐。奶汁一股一股喷到桶子里，有些溅在尼禄手上。V喘着气，恳求地看着尼禄。又是这种眼神，尼禄厌烦透了。好像他以为自己真的会被骗一次。尼禄拽着脖子上的项圈不让V动，V放弃恳求开始反抗，他向后躲，尼禄去抓他。然后砰咚一声。不知道谁撞到了桶，牛奶淌在地上渗进土里。本来就没多少。  
尼禄恼怒地咆哮一声，他抓过V把他按在地上。原本早起晨勃的感觉没什么消退。他直接掏出阴茎操V。V很轻易就能被制服，尼禄身强力壮，压制他完全没有什么问题。他在V屁眼里撞了一通，V起初还在他身下挣扎，后来就不动了，抓着自己的项圈让那个小吊牌在上面晃来晃去。牌子是维吉尔的字迹，他好像还挺喜欢的。  
尼禄射在V的屁股里，V自己的精液，尼禄的精液，地上的牛奶乱七八糟汇成一滩。尼禄跪在地上抓起他的头发让他舔干净。V伸出舌头一点一点照做。这之后尼禄把他一个人留在地上，走之前在他身上踹了一脚。  
他提着空了的桶回到房子里，但丁不在一楼。天花板隔音很差，他抬头就能听到他跟维吉尔在楼上干什么。他把桶子又一次用力放在地上，过了几分钟但丁和维吉尔才一前一后姗姗来迟下楼。“操，”但丁在转角就看到桶是空的，“让你干点事就是不行是吧，你光顾着操那头畜生了？”  
“桶被踢翻了。”尼禄说，然后从筐子里拿过两块面包要出去。他从但丁身边经过的时候但丁抓住他，把他按在桌子上手挤进他的裤子里拽住他的屌和卵蛋。尼禄反抗，并且叫起来，问候但丁的祖宗。但丁要把他捏爆似的，提醒他别这样说话。  
维吉尔站在他们身后，只是皱着眉头说：“明天别再把这些逼事儿都搞砸了。”然后但丁放开尼禄。面包掉在地上，被但丁踩了一脚。尼禄捡起来揣在兜里一声不响地离开。  
过了一会儿他看到房子的门打开，维吉尔整装齐发，人模狗样地出去。等到日落的时候他又会人模狗样的回来。其实他每天跑到镇子上去也赚不了几个钱，多数人大约是看上这白毛男人好看的脸。但丁以前经常接到一些“委托”，出去帮忙抓私奔的女儿，或者教训出轨婆娘的姘头。自从他不小心打死了人以后已经很久没有客人上门。也许这是为什么他脾气古怪。  
尼禄第一次操V被他发现，他告诉了维吉尔，然后嘲笑尼禄是个傻逼处男，没办法把姑娘搞到手就只能插一插自己的牲口。尼禄跟他打起来。最后这场斗殴以尼禄被但丁按在桌子上干结束。维吉尔那天心情也不好，他让尼禄帮他口交。完事以后尼禄被丢进谷仓里和V睡了一晚。那天尼禄没有睡着，他睡在草堆的另一头隐约觉得V也没有睡，因为他听到短暂的抽泣声。  
这会儿尼禄看着维吉尔离开，随后跑去干农活。他们家就那么大点地方，但是活儿似乎是干不完的。尼禄忙到太阳高挂，终于把乱跑的鸡全都赶到一起去求爷爷告奶奶地跟在它们身后撒食。现在他才稍微有一点功夫吃东西。  
他转身走向谷仓，那里是唯一一处但丁从窗口看不到他的地方。只要但丁偶然从窗户看出去时他没在干活但丁就会抱怨他。尼禄走进谷仓，V又躺在了草堆上。这世界上唯一一处小小的能让他安心的地方。见到尼禄来，V惊惶地站起身，低头看了看自己的胸膛。尼禄把V赶到一边自己坐在那草堆上。  
他从草堆旁边麻袋后面掏出一个玻璃瓶，里面就半瓶牛奶。他起开盖子把牛奶吞完。又把瓶子藏回去。但丁和维吉尔都不知道他会给自己顺点奶喝，反正从V身上挤出来的东西没有一滴是留给他的。尽管让那两个老家伙跟他妈喝不到母乳的巨婴一样发怒去，他不在乎。  
尼禄从口袋里掏出被但丁踩扁的面包吃。那玩意儿又涩又硬，干巴得要死，比石头好一点。尼禄用力揪一点下来吃吃，半天看到V站在边上看着他。  
尼禄想打发他走，就又揪了一点，几乎只是面包屑，丢到地上。V拾起来吃了，舔着自己的指尖。尼禄楞了一下，向V招招手。  
V像一条训练有素的狗一样走了过来，尼禄撕下一块面包皮。V也跟狗似的坐下，张开嘴让尼禄塞进来。尼禄把剩下那半个塞到V手里，粗声恶气地说：“滚！”  
V便躲到了一边阳光照不到的地方，畜生不会说话，不管你怎么对待他们他们也不会抱怨。尼禄咔嚓咔嚓啃完面包又出去。这天到下午他也没有再跑去谷仓。  
维吉尔在天刚擦黑的时候回来，尼禄刚好做完饭。餐桌上所有人都沉默。晚上尼禄躺在床上，又听见墙那一边声音。维吉尔和但丁让他心烦意乱。每晚都是这样。他们俩在房间里操，尼禄靠着墙凭借两个人的喘息声自慰。他烦透了，这种日子让他真心烦透。  
尼禄悄无声息地从门口出去。其实地板很旧他踩起来吱呀作响，但那两人是不会注意到的。尼禄下了楼在沙发上坐了一会儿。最后还是出门去。  
他鬼使神差，或者说就是故意的，到了谷仓。V睡着。尼禄把他从草堆上抱起来。V睡得迷迷糊糊。他总是处在饥饿和担忧之中。今夜难得睡得安稳。尼禄不需要他醒着或者睡着，掰开他的腿插进去。尼禄啃咬着V的乳头，尝到奶腥味。  
他抓住V的腰挺动。没几下V醒了，一睁眼看到月光下尼禄在他身上。V吓到反抗，尼禄扇了他一耳光。V还是小幅度地反抗着，但毫无用处。V喉咙滚动，声音模糊只剩下喘息。尼禄拔出来，捏着V的脸逼迫他张开嘴，把屌塞进去。V在口交这一门科目上做得比他好，他为这个吃过维吉尔和但丁的耳光。但V好像天生就适合。尼禄射出来，V尽数吞下去。尼禄阴茎软下去，一下子不知道该做什么。只好随便拉起裤子把自己摔在草堆上。但V躺在了他身边。畜生不会说话，他只是陪着尼禄。尼禄本应该把他弄到别的地方去别让这动物在自己眼前晃悠。但他太累了。他闭上眼睛，挨着V睡过去。  
尼禄醒来的时候天亮了，V不在他身边。他一翻身没找到自己的奶牛。某种本能驱使着他跑回房子里。  
他推开门之前已经听到了V的哭叫声。维吉尔像对待尼禄那样，将V按在桌子上操。但丁坐在沙发上自慰，看得起劲。尼禄跑进来，脚踩到什么，他低头看到地上的玻璃碎片和那个熟悉的瓶盖。那个牛奶瓶被摔碎了。  
尼禄向后退了一步，可是能去哪儿？V看到尼禄，伸出手哭叫着向尼禄发出求救的泣声。畜生不会说话，他只能用哭声吸引尼禄的注意力。维吉尔掐住V的脖子，直到V憋红了脸。“慢点……”维吉尔轻声说，然后才放开脱力的V。维吉尔闭上眼，发出一声闷哼。他高潮了，精液从V的双腿间流出来。V已经没什么力气，阴茎软软地垂着。但丁扯过桌布一角抹了抹自己的手。走上前。  
他把V翻过来，揉按着V的胸部，指腹揪住小小的乳粒，V叫了一声。白花花的奶液流出来，但丁用手指抹了一圈舔一口，然后从桌子上拿过杯子把牛奶挤进去。他看了一眼维吉尔，把杯子端在自己嘴边一饮而尽。  
“他什么都干不好。”但丁对维吉尔说，“是不是像他老子？”  
维吉尔捏了捏拳头，没有说话。他重新把自己整理成人模狗样的样子，披上新的大衣走出去。“把你的畜生牵走。”他对尼禄说。  
但丁跟在他身后，今天维吉尔让他去帮手。他们俩出去，离开。尼禄知道等到晚上他们回来的时候，会一起操他作为偷牛奶的惩罚。他站在原地，听着V抽泣，过了一小会，还是起身，拽着V向门外走。V却站住了。V叫他：“尼禄。”  
尼禄回过头，看到V指着衣架，他看过去。维吉尔之前穿的大衣挂在上面，口袋里露出一抹闪光。那是维吉尔柜子的钥匙，他将钱全都放在里面。  
“我们走吧。”V恳求道，“我们一起离开这里。去城里，就像姬莉叶和克雷多那样住在城里。求你了尼禄，我们离开这里吧。”  
尼禄走向V。  
“畜生不会说话。”他对V说。  
V于是明白他们只能继续扮演动物。  
随后尼禄抓住V的项圈，将V拖进谷仓。然后他继续干活，直到晚上但丁和维吉尔回来。他们赚了不少，心情甚好没有计较他的小偷小摸。睡觉时他依旧听到他们的声音，但他没有再去谷仓，他从白天就把那里的门关上了。  
END/TBC？


	2. Chapter 2

有客人到家里来。  
尼禄听到维吉尔在楼下和什么人说话，他走出去的时候地板踩得嘎吱作响。从楼梯望下去，有个同样是商人模样打扮的男人在和维吉尔说话。“……他太瘦了。”那人说，“你要知道没有人会愿意花钱买这样一头不能劳作也产不出多少奶的动物。更不用说当做宠物。不过邻镇这两天有大型集市，你可以上那儿碰碰运气。”  
说完那人走了，维吉尔显得烦躁。尼禄正趴在楼梯扶手上，头发被抓住脑袋向后提，他叔叔没好气地把他拔下来扔到一边：“你他妈的就差把这破地板踏穿了。”但丁抱怨道，“想睡个好觉都不行。”  
但丁骂骂咧咧地回房。维吉尔去拿了大衣，抬头叫尼禄下来。  
“去把那家伙牵过来。”维吉尔说，“我们去隔壁镇子里。”  
V一开始要被牵出去的时候很不愿意，他把草堆上的干草全都踢翻，还差点顶翻尼禄。尼禄没办法，只好叫但丁和维吉尔来帮忙。但丁给V灌了什么药。好像是从药房小姑娘那儿顺来的镇定剂一类的。于是V昏昏沉沉地睡过去。尼禄被维吉尔使唤着给这动物裹上自己一套旧衣服，松松垮垮地拢着他的身体。牲畜原本是不需要穿衣服的，尼禄猜测维吉尔这样做大概是为了让V看起来不那么瘦弱。  
他们到镇上的时候已经是下午。但因为集市的缘故游人依旧络绎不绝。V被叫醒，药的后劲让他乖顺安静，迷迷糊糊。他的项圈牵着一根链子握在尼禄手中。他一直想要靠近尼禄，抓着尼禄的袖子或者衣角。但每当他靠近尼禄的时候，尼禄便会向一边躲。于是V不再这样做了。  
维吉尔没有站在动物贩子聚集的地方。他们路过那里。V看到那些笼子里羽翼漂亮的鸟儿和高大的骏马，没来得及看仔细就被拽走。尼禄跟着维吉尔，一路走到另一边。维吉尔这才站定，宣称他要出售一头奶牛。  
于是人们纷纷聚拢，尼禄牵着V站在维吉尔身边。  
“你要出售的是哪一头？”人群中有人问。  
尼禄向后退了一步，嫌恶地把V推到前面，捏开V的嘴，让他们看他的牙齿。  
有人用手杖隔着一段距离挑开V的衣服，宽松布料滑落露出他瘦小的身躯。V苍白的皮肤暴露在空气中，以往是带有伤痕的。不过这段日子为了这可能达成的交易，无论是但丁还是维吉尔在操他的时候都下手轻了许多。至于尼禄，他已经很久没有和V有饲喂以外的互动了。即使挤奶都是更为经验丰富的但丁代劳。  
“这看着可不像一头健康的奶牛，”手杖的主人说，“他挤得出奶么？”  
人们窃窃私语，维吉尔只是拉过V，V小小地惊喘了一声。维吉尔捏了捏他的胸部，溅出的乳汁差点落到手杖客的脸上。  
V逐渐清醒过来，意识到了自己的处境。但维吉尔抓着他，他跑不了。他只能让维吉尔将他展示给围观的镇民。维吉尔伸出沾了奶水的指头递到那手杖客面前，几不可闻地露出一个微笑。  
在人们的目光中那人伸出舌尖吮了维吉尔的指头。怪异而尴尬地吞咽。“他的乳汁产量不如一般奶牛多，品质却也并非一般奶牛可及。”维吉尔说道。  
又有一个年纪大些的男人不怀好意，打量着V的私处：“他该不会有什么病吧？”  
私语再次响起，谁都不想要一头病畜。维吉尔沉声道：“瘦弱不代表瘟病。”说着他将手指伸到V的后穴里。他用手指操V，没几下挑弄便让V脸红气喘。薄薄的苍白身体逐渐染上红色。V想要躲，但几乎是挂在维吉尔的手指上。尼禄上前抓住他扭捏的双手固定住他，眼睛尽量不去看他的脸。V勃起了，阴茎在空气里颤抖。人们看着他，绝大部分人不带任何感情色彩，评判一头动物而已，农场主操自己的牲口的画面非但不艳情反而叫人恶心作呕。也有少部分，几个呼吸加快了频率，带着点粗气。  
没多久V射了第一次，他站不牢，双腿颤抖着差点跪坐在地上。维吉尔的手在背后撑住他强迫他站好。V发出低微的呜呜声。又被维吉尔赶紧跟上的解说盖过了：“如您所见，他身体很健康。”  
V不安地躲闪着人们的目光。这模样反而让人们更容易误解他是个羞涩拘谨的处子。维吉尔大约猜到了这一点，只是让V转了一圈，展示他身体的各个部分给镇民们看。有几个人开始和维吉尔讨价还价。“六个银币。”那手杖客高声嚷道，“别人可不会给更高了！”  
尼禄看的出维吉尔有些心动。“十个。”维吉尔依旧坚持。  
手杖客想了想：“我给你十二个，”他用手杖指指维吉尔身后：“这头我也带走。”  
“操！”尼禄骂道，“滚你妈的！”  
令他恐惧的是维吉尔露出了一丝思索的神色，仿佛真的在思考这决定。他将手伸向尼禄，尼禄喃喃着不，不，向后躲。  
维吉尔拿过尼禄手里的锁链，“八个银币。”他将锁链塞到手杖客手里，“他是你的了。”  
新主人嘟哝着不太划算掏出钱来付给维吉尔。八枚亮闪闪的银币在阳光下闪烁着光芒。其他人看银货两讫便纷纷散去了。V回头看了一眼这父子俩，最后视线定格在尼禄身上，他小声地叫了一声：“尼禄！”  
尼禄假装没有听见这人声。  
手杖客牵着V要走，但V站在原地不动，于是他用手杖甩向V：“跟我走啦你这畜生！你已经换了主人了！”  
于是V跟着他消失在了人群中。  
尼禄和维吉尔晚上回到家。但丁看到那些亮闪闪的银币终于不再老是摆着那副臭脸。准备晚餐的时候尼禄看到冰箱里还剩下半瓶牛奶。他默默关上了门。  
夜里他躺在床上，没法入睡。他依旧记着那时候手杖人提出要买下他的时候维吉尔的眼神。薄薄的墙后面又是维吉尔和但丁做爱的声音。他再也不能好好躺在床上。  
他跳下床，挪到墙边，在墙壁一角有一个不起眼的小洞。那是很久很久以前装修房子的时候留下的。通往隔壁但丁和维吉尔的卧室。那两人不曾知道这漏洞的存在。尼禄从那地方望进去，便能看到卧室里面的场景。  
维吉尔操但丁，他躺着让但丁骑在他的屌上跟个妓女一样上下晃动。但丁没穿衣服，汗水从身体经过胸毛，腹部到下面的毛丛里消失。尼禄的叔叔脸色潮红，却依旧怀着某种恨意似的望着身下的维吉尔。他的阴茎硕大，此时高高翘起滴着水。  
尼禄想起V那截然不同的身躯，先不说瘦骨嶙峋，V毛发稀疏更像他父亲。可V已经离开了，现在也许在哪个陌生人的床上挨操。  
不知道是哪个人的身体让他起了反应，尼禄把手伸到了裤子里。  
但丁骑着维吉尔一边给自己手淫，他毫不掩饰地发出叫声。或许，尼禄心想，或许他叔叔就是想要别人听见。他盯着但丁的手握住那根阴茎撸动，自己也在裤裆里干同样的事儿。但丁叽里咕噜地吐出咒骂，尼禄听不太清，但猜到都是在指责维吉尔。他的屁股吞吃着维吉尔的阴茎，当他身体起来的时候便会看到那小穴吞吃暗红色的一截，然后又坐下去。但丁剩下一只手玩着自己的乳头。过了一会儿，尼禄看到维吉尔用手指在但丁乳粒抹了一圈，沾上了什么，然后塞到自己口中。那是尼禄第一次看到。  
“操，你这变态，”但丁冷笑着抓住维吉尔的头发，把他往自己胸口上按，“尝尝啊，尝吧。”  
他好像急了。不等维吉尔动作又把人拽起来吻。然后射在自己手心里。  
尼禄闷哼一声射在自己裤裆中，他踢掉脏了的裤子，用裤脚擦了擦自己的大腿。换了一条干净的内裤。他看见但丁整个瘫软下去，他强撑着还跪坐在维吉尔身上。然后维吉尔起身，吻了吻但丁的脸。但丁推开他：“少来这套。”  
这会儿但丁口齿清晰，尼禄也能听清楚他沉闷的声音。好像刚才主动亲吻维吉尔的人不是他，但丁又问：“那小东西走了活儿谁干？”  
“他本来也干不了多少活，有尼禄。”维吉尔说着又提起：“今天……有人想要买下尼禄。”  
尼禄瞪大眼睛，看着那房间里。  
“你没答应，钱太少了？”但丁问。  
维吉尔没有回答。尼禄感到愤怒。  
“你要卖你的崽子也得跟我说一声。”但丁翻了个身说，“不过你的崽子到底买了多少钱？”  
“没有你那时候多。”维吉尔说。  
但丁突然起身，盯住维吉尔，他抓过维吉尔的头发在那嘴唇上咬了一下。然后他抓着维吉尔把他按到墙上，抬起维吉尔的腿，掏出自己的阴茎撸了两下就捅进维吉尔的屁股。  
接下来他们谁都没有说话，但丁站着发狠似的干他的亲生兄弟。维吉尔则承受着这一切。尼禄退回到床上坐下。  
他一时间不知道该怎么办。身体本能让他茫然地走出房间，他又一次去了谷仓。  
他来到V以前曾经居住的地方，摸出钥匙打开锁。  
尼禄走进门，他知道里面不再有V了，干草堆在阴影中。尼禄沉默的走过去。  
当他走近的时候他看到V躺在那上面。  
像是梦境，但那确实是V，他赤身裸体，浑身血污。手里拿着一根手杖，那上面还插着不明的肉块。  
V察觉到有人，看过来，发现是尼禄。  
他握着手杖，对着尼禄露出一个微笑。  
“我回来了。”  
END/TBC？


	3. Chapter 3

“你得小心点，还很烫。”  
姬莉叶的声音和面包的香气一样柔软，她将两团新鲜出炉的面包摆到尼禄面前。尼禄伸手去拿，差点被烫着。“这个是你的。”姬莉叶说，“还有一个给V。”  
尼禄不太记得V，只是说知道了，随后听到姬莉叶说：“那么我走了。”  
而克雷多也对尼禄挥手：“我们走了，小子。”  
然后姬莉叶，和克雷多，他们背上行李离开了那儿。尼禄意识要去追的时候他们已经消失了。面包依旧滚烫，温度从来不曾减下来过。姬莉叶交代他给V留一个。  
但是V在哪里？尼禄转头，没找到他。他找不到任何人。他跑向另一边，喊着V的名字，但始终没有回应。  
他在谷仓门口找到了V，V穿着他的旧衣服，正向门口走去。  
“你去哪里？”尼禄说，“得磨面粉了。得干活啊。”  
“我走了。”V轻快地说，他声音清亮，中气十足，不像尼禄记忆里那种病恹恹的样子。“我走了，尼禄。”V说，“是你们把我送走的，别忘啦。”  
说着他指了指自己的项圈。尼禄想要跟上去，V却说：“你留在这里。尼禄。”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么，再见，尼禄。”  
尼禄叫喊着，去抓V的衣摆，但是V从篱笆门的门口出去了。尼禄没能抓住他。  
尼禄坐起身。  
天已经蒙蒙亮。不多时太阳就会彻底升起。V蜷缩在他身边，睁着眼睛望向他。昨天晚上他和尼禄打完招呼，说冷，于是尼禄鬼使神差地把他带回自己的房间。把他擦干净然后藏进自己的被窝。  
尼禄呼吸渐渐平稳下来，回忆起了这些事情。他看到V的眼神瞟了瞟他的腿间。他尴尬的发现自己的晨勃和刚才的噩梦似乎毫无关联。  
V竖起一根手指在唇边示意他安静，然后分开瘦长的手指，伸到尼禄裤子里把他的阴茎卡在自己食指和中指之间。像梳理头发那样似的顺着尼禄的阴茎。他低下头把尼禄的阴茎从裤子中剥出来，张开嘴含进去。尼禄倒吸一口气，V趴在尼禄腿间支撑着自己，吞吐尼禄的阴茎。他用舌尖顶开尼禄没割过的包皮，舔里面裸露敏感的地方。又在顶端的小孔浅浅戳刺。尼禄咬住自己的袖子，另一只手抓紧床单。这感觉太他妈的好了，他随时都会叫出声。V把他整根吃进去，让他的龟头卡在自己喉咙里。V瘪嘴抽干里面的空气，深喉让尼禄没什么意外地直接射进了V的喉咙里。那精液几乎直击V的胃袋。V吐出来，尼禄这才发现他脖子上还挂着维吉尔给他写的吊牌。  
“你想干什么？”尼禄压低了声音，“为什么回来？”  
V摇摇头，叽里咕噜地发出一些声响。尼禄没能理解他什么意思。“这不对。”他站起身，“我得告诉维吉尔和但丁。你回来了。我得告诉他们的。”  
尼禄清醒过来，果然偷偷将V藏进自己的房间就是个错误。他抓住V的项圈，将他拖向但丁和维吉尔的房间。  
他敲了两声，没人来开门。他只好自己打开门走进去。房间里窗帘拉起一片漆黑，床上被子床单乱成一团，分辨不出哪部分是人哪部分是被子。  
尼禄小心翼翼地走过去：“但丁？维吉尔？”  
一只手从被子里钻出来，然后是但丁乱糟糟的脑袋和愤怒的表情。他揉了揉眼睛，原本拳头要挥到尼禄脸上了，但看到尼禄身后抓着手杖的V以后又愣住了。  
“你他妈不是滚蛋了吗？”但丁说，随后想到什么似的，露出了然的表情：“操，你跑回来了，哈。”他嘟哝道，“每一个都一样。”  
维吉尔躺在他旁边，闭着眼还沉在睡梦中。他看起来疲惫不堪。尼禄大概猜得到是因为什么。他不由得多打量了一会儿维吉尔，但丁注意到了，把被子拉下一些。“看上你爸了？”但丁问道，声音一点都不小，但维吉尔还是没有被吵醒。  
“维吉尔宝宝睡得多香甜，嗯哼？”但丁没好气地说道：“多么无辜纯洁的婊子是吗？”  
他看了看维吉尔，又看向尼禄，将尼禄拉过来。“操他。”但丁说。  
“你妈的，你疯了？”尼禄说着推开但丁，向门口走去。  
“操他。”但丁说，“他磕了药睡的，被十匹种马轮奸都不会醒。我已经烦透了，这都是他自找的。操他，或者我把你绑起来找条公狗操你。”  
但丁抓住尼禄，把他扔到维吉尔床上，自己跳下床。光裸着下身坐到一边沙发上。“你疯了，但丁，草，”尼禄骂道，“你该死。”  
“别让我说第三遍。”但丁说道。  
维吉尔躺在床上依旧睡得香，仿佛昏死过去，掀开被子便能发现他一丝不挂。大腿和腰腹处满是可疑的抓痕。尼禄撸着自己的阴茎，他没法硬起来。他看着维吉尔的脸，无论怎么努力套弄都不能让自己勃起。他不安地看了但丁一眼。  
但丁将V拉过来，让他坐到自己大张的双腿中间，他的鸡巴就抵着V赤裸的脊背。V浑身僵硬，坐在但丁怀中一动不动。但丁从下面用指头插进V屁股里反复搅弄。很快V便渐渐喘息起来。  
但丁仿佛床上的景象跟他们无关似的，玩着V的屁股。V的喘气声落到尼禄耳朵里，他勃起了。  
尼禄抬起他父亲的一条腿，维吉尔腿根上还有精液干掉的痕迹。快点插进去捅几下就完事，他强忍着不适和烦躁将阴茎塞进维吉尔的臀缝。但他过于心急，那太滑了，好几次掉了出来。V的呻吟声持续落到尼禄耳朵里。伴随着但丁的辱骂。无非折损V是畜生，母畜之类的，但丁想不出什么新的骂人的句子。于是这些侮辱性的称呼像是无能狂怒。  
尼禄最终还是插了进去。维吉尔在睡梦中微微皱起眉头，但眼睛始终没有睁开。他父亲的后穴早就烂熟，柔软甜蜜地吮吸着他的阴茎。即使潜意识里维吉尔都是个完美的婊子——尼禄明白了但丁的话。他没法像操V一样操维吉尔，他在V身上用的那点手段都是但丁和维吉尔用在他身上的。他趴上维吉尔的身体，那张脸，他血脉的来源，近在咫尺。维吉尔在春梦中脸色微红，尼禄一瞬间愣了一下。他终于明白跟随维吉尔去镇上做生意时看到的，那些男人们打量他的眼神。  
尼禄抽插起来，他父亲的后穴过于舒服，和生涩的V是截然不同的两种感受。但他父亲要卖了他，可能会。  
维吉尔在梦中大概察觉到不适，发出拒绝的哼声，模模糊糊叫着但丁的名字。尼禄在经得允许地窃取他叔叔的婊子，这一认知让他没来由地更硬了。他抱起维吉尔的一条大腿好让自己插进去更深更深，直到最深。维吉尔的鸡巴硬了，断断续续往外吐水。鬼使神差的，尼禄从床单撕下一条布，绑住了维吉尔的阴茎。  
布料撕裂的刺耳声音吓得V一抖，不由得缩紧了身体。但丁发出闷哼，他的阴茎被重重夹了一下。V胆怯地看向他，预料之中的巴掌没有落下来。但丁继续让他骑在自己屌上摆动着腰。  
但丁将头伸到前面，侧过V的身体啃咬他的奶头。不多时淡淡的奶水便从V的奶头流了出来，但丁啜了几口，又捧住V的腰肢把他像飞机杯似的往自己屌上按。V闭上眼，由着但丁牵引他晃荡。战栗到双脚离地，勾成一个漂亮的弧度。  
维吉尔在睡梦中不安地呓语，呼唤着但丁的名字却始终没有回应。尼禄想起昨晚，伸手到维吉尔胸前按压了一圈他的乳头，什么都没有。维吉尔的身体突然狠狠颤抖了一下。一个干性高潮。尼禄解开那根布料，维吉尔的阴茎断断续续吐精。他还没醒，不知道自己身体发生了什么，表情变得烦躁。后穴却跟潮吹似的喷出大量骚水，尼禄感到湿乎乎滑溜溜。  
射精的感觉终于让维吉尔睁开了眼，起初他没有反应过来，问着：“但丁？”当他看清楚那是尼禄的时候，一种噎住的表情浮现出来。他扬起手一耳光打在尼禄脸上。  
维吉尔起身，察觉到尼禄还插在他身体里：“滚出去。”  
但尼禄说不。  
年轻的儿子把父亲按回到床上，力量竟也不容小觑。维吉尔叫骂着，但被尼禄按住。迷奸渐渐变成强暴。尼禄在维吉尔屁股里抽插着。  
“渣滓！”维吉尔厉声喝道。随即听到别的喘气声，他看向旁边，正好看到V坐在但丁腿上射了出来。但丁捞住那头柔软的奶牛，看了看维吉尔。  
“但丁，”维吉尔说，“这是你的主意？”  
“你儿子操你舒服吗？”但丁只是问。  
维吉尔还想骂出声，但是尼禄的冲撞让他一下子堵住喉咙，什么也说不出，他第一次在尼禄面前显示出有些慌乱的样子。这让尼禄加快了速度，他撞了几下，然后拔出来，像每一次维吉尔对他做的那样，射在维吉尔的脸上。  
扑通一声，但丁把V丢到地上。V躺在地板上似乎还处于高潮余韵之中，但丁走向维吉尔。尼禄跪坐在一边喘气。  
但丁并未看自己的侄子一眼，而是微笑着面对维吉尔。“你恨我。”维吉尔说。  
“你以为呢？”但丁问。  
“被抛下的是我。”  
但丁笑意加深，仿佛打量着滑稽的小丑：“维吉尔，你——”  
“但丁！”尼禄叫道。  
但丁没有反应过来，随后脑袋一痛，闭上眼，倒在地板上。他身后露出站起的V，半截花瓶在V手里。  
“你——”维吉尔起身，却被V制止，手杖的尖端戳在维吉尔胸口。  
“你也没什么可怕。”V飞快地说完，然后把手杖刺进维吉尔胸膛。  
血液溅到V脸上，随后是尼禄，他把V摔倒地上，一拳打在他颧骨：“你干了什么！”  
“不会有事的，尼禄。”V说，“你看，你能跟我说话了。”  
尼禄颤抖着：“操，你，你不应该……”  
“没事的。”V轻轻推开尼禄，站起身，“别怕我不会伤害你尼禄，我也没想要伤害但丁和维吉尔。”  
他解开自己的项圈，经过但丁——那头颅上的血液渐渐凝结，又走向维吉尔。他拔出手杖，肉眼可见的，伤口渐渐愈合。

一楼的客厅空无一人，天花板之上传来开门声，随后是木质地板被踩的吱呀作响的声音。年轻的男孩从楼梯上下来，牵着两头牲畜。那两头牲畜的膝盖不甚灵活，笨拙地爬下楼梯。  
V将锁链拴在桌角，让但丁和维吉尔跪在桌子下。他披着尼禄的外套，坐到桌子上晃着双腿。尼禄打量着他的叔叔和爸爸，他们发出模糊的声音，意味不明。V写着什么，两个小吊牌，漂亮地写着但丁和维吉尔的名字。他弯下身，将牌子各自扣在他们的项圈上。当他给但丁扣上的时候，但丁将唾沫啐到他脸上。  
V踢了但丁一脚。尼禄在一边，手足无措，最后还是上前把V的脸擦干净。V在他额头吻了一下。但丁又发出不满的声响，但是尼禄听不懂了。  
“我饿了。”V说，“可以开冰箱吗？”  
尼禄打开冰箱，又看到那半瓶牛奶。V也跟着看过去。  
“尼禄，”V问：“你想喝新鲜牛奶吗？”  
END/TBC？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇有一个模糊的世界观设定然后本来是只打算写开头的那一章的 但是最近实在是压力太大了再加上也有朋友问 所以想到哪儿就写到哪儿了 想到啥奇怪的都会往里面写  
> 谢谢你的阅读


	4. Chapter 4

每一个早起的清晨都让尼禄有一种似曾相识的既视感。他起身，在床上坐了一会儿，没有听到隔壁传来任何声响。他跳下床从墙壁的洞望过去，那房间里空无一人。  
突然一抹绿色占据了他的视野。人类的眼睛从另一边越过洞看着他。尼禄本能地后退。那抹绿色挪开了，接着地板嘎吱嘎吱的声音响起，V到他的房间来打开门走了进来。  
V像一个普通的情侣那样给了他一个早安吻，让他抱着自己坐到床边。V叉开腿坐在尼禄大腿上，一如既往像是被输入程式指令一般将手探进尼禄的裤子里。  
“等一下。”尼禄扭动着身子，把V的手抽出来，“我现在不想……”V的手又钻进去，握住了尼禄晨勃的阴茎，没等尼禄再次抗拒，V的手指便灵活地动作起来。他用指腹摩挲着尼禄的马眼，尼禄只能像个没啥经验的处男一样，半软着身子靠在一边。V吻着尼禄的额头，像是安抚躁动的孩子，却又抚摸尼禄的下体。尼禄意识到V在捉弄他，玩什么该死的妈咪游戏。他射在自己的裤子里。V抽出沾着精液的手指塞到尼禄口中。尼禄真想一口咬断，但他只能舔干净了V的手指。V指了指他的裤子说：“换一下吧。”然后愉快地走出房去。  
当尼禄下楼的时候V已经在桌边吃早餐。他穿着一套黑色的外衣和裤子。不知道是从衣柜的哪个角落找来的，之前他总是穿尼禄的旧衣服，像个套在麻袋里的洋娃娃。尼禄注意到V脖子上还有红色的勒痕，那项圈留下的，无言地昭示着他之前的身份。V见尼禄下来，推给他一块面包。然后缓缓地用手杖把桌子另一边的一个盘子勾过来，挪到尼禄跟前。  
尼禄坐下，看见那是一盘牛奶。  
V举着杯子喝了一口，嘴巴上留下白白一道。“吃吧。”他说。  
尼禄盯着盘子，突然捂住嘴，反胃的感觉涌上喉咙，他推开盘子，只听到哐啷一声。瓷片和牛奶一起砸碎在地上。接着他撑住桌子，从嗓子里挤出干呕声。  
尼禄渐渐跪下，牛奶打湿了他的裤子和膝盖，他呕吐不出什么，只有酸水混到地板上。他看见桌子下V赤裸的脚，抬头，V撕下一块面包泡在牛奶里吃：“你不喜欢吃吗？那算了。”V咽下最后一口面包：“但是得干活啊，还是得干活呀。”  
尼禄跟着V到谷仓，V走到尼禄身边，轻车熟路地从他的口袋里摸出钥匙。打开门，阳光没照进来，尼禄花了一会儿工夫才看清楚里面的情况。但丁和维吉尔被锁在两头。但丁正躺在V平时睡觉的那堆干草上。他们走进去的时候看到他身体抽搐，随后发现他其实是在蹭着草堆自慰。因为稍微走进一些便能看到他那根阴茎翘得老高。但丁在尼禄的印象里如果不是阴沉着脸就是性欲高涨，他简直不像一个人，他是天生的动物。  
维吉尔注意到他们进来了稍微动了动身子，他脖子上的锁链发出哗啦的声音。V撑着手杖走过去把锁链钉在墙上的那头解开握到自己手里，牵着维吉尔让他爬到但丁身边。尼禄看了看他爸爸，然后转过头去。  
V把维吉尔重新锁在这边的墙上，但丁看到维吉尔，喉咙里发出咕噜声。V让尼禄把桶子摆到地上，维吉尔和但丁面前一人一个。他跪坐在维吉尔身边：“尼禄，你真是一个笨蛋。”  
V说着，在维吉尔胸部按压了几下：“你从来没有一次做对过，你只是让情况变得更糟了。”  
维吉尔微微皱眉，看向V的眼神里竟然有些求饶的意味。尼禄不确定父亲是否疯了，但他们早就不正常。V没有理会维吉尔，对尼禄说道：“你看好我是怎么做的。”  
V用手指在维吉尔乳晕上画着圈，按压了几下他的胸部。然后捏住维吉尔鼓胀的乳头，他挤压着维吉尔的胸乳，一股奶汁挤出来落到桶子里。维吉尔微微咬住下唇，屈辱地闭上眼睛。没过多久V换了一边，交替挤压着维吉尔的奶水。桶子很快半满。当维吉尔被挤奶的时候V腾出一只手抚摸着他的后背。  
V亲昵地抚摸着维吉尔，某种情绪，尼禄感知到了，却无法说明是什么。直到V催促他：“试试看。”  
但丁瞪着尼禄。他的手脚都被绑了起来。是尼禄亲自动的手，过程中还被但丁打伤了嘴角。尼禄蹲下，学着V的样子揉了揉但丁的胸部。但丁如同曾经的V一样扭捏抗拒。V就拉他脖子上的锁链，牵制住他，但丁这才老实。  
尼禄笨拙地挤压着但丁的乳头，他实在不擅长这个。乳汁断断续续出的艰难。但丁脸色涨红，呼吸急促，敏感的地方被反复刺激到发疼。阴茎也不断流水。但就是没法射个痛快。但丁身体颤抖，挤奶仿佛是一场刑罚。尼禄越弄越心急，不小心指甲掐到了但丁。  
但丁头槌撞他，尼禄挨了这一下，桶子被踢翻。V突然笑出声。尼禄不知道他想到了什么，只心想没什么好笑的。V放下手上给维吉尔挤奶的活计，过去扶起桶子到尼禄身边，拉着尼禄的手放在但丁屁股上。“你可以给他一些刺激，这样就简单一些了。手指就可以。”  
尼禄当然知道那是什么意思。V扶住但丁的身体，催促尼禄。尼禄不情愿地塞进一根手指，他没什么技巧，直接戳进但丁身体里。但丁回过头来眼神足以杀死尼禄一千次。V抓住但丁的脸把他掰回去。尼禄又增加了一根手指，学着他父亲那样在但丁身体里抠挖按压。但丁微微颤抖，V在前面摸了摸但丁的乳头，顺畅地挤出一股奶水。尼禄机械地用手指操着但丁，内里的触感让他感到恶心。不多时V已经挤出半桶牛奶。尼禄原以为结束了，但他听到V说：“你可以用整只手。”  
维吉尔和但丁都看向V。  
“什么？”尼禄脸色惨白，他不敢相信自己的耳朵，“操，你他妈玩够了吧。”他烦闷地骂道，“我不干了。”  
他想把手抽出来，但V来到他身边，捉住他的手指，在但丁穴口按压了几圈，然后不容抗拒地捏着尼禄剩下的手指捅了进去。“照我说的做。”V叮嘱道。然后他抓住尼禄的手臂，一只手扣住尼禄的腰。尼禄没法逃走，他的整个拳头被V送进但丁屁股里。他看着叔叔的后穴吞没到他的手腕，然后还进去一些。  
谷仓里响起但丁的惨叫。其他的动物都被这叫声激起不安的情绪。汗水从但丁颤抖的身子滑落。无需外力挤压，他的乳头和阴茎同时喷出白色液体。射精结束了他的双腿还是打颤。淅淅沥沥地，尿液从两腿间渗出，落在土地上发出腥臊的臭味。V不在乎这个。尼禄的手被他的内脏包裹。他再也无法忍受，呕吐了出来。他拔出手臂，拳头狠狠砸向身边V的脸。  
V摔到地上，手杖就放在他身边，他握住它想要把自己支撑起来。但尼禄重新把他按在地上，剥下他的裤子夺过手杖，用尖细部分捅了进去。V发出一声哀叫。尼禄用在V后穴抽插，叫骂道：“你们就是想这样玩我是吗？混蛋，贱人，你这样舒服吗V？你就想这样吗？”  
V蜷缩着，不停地叫他的名字，直到找到机会，用力踢向尼禄双腿之间。尼禄摔坐到地上，捂着自己的下体。  
V花了一点时间让自己平静下来，把手杖从自己身体拿出来。他走上前，对着尼禄的头狠狠踢了一脚，尼禄暂时不动了，只能瘫在地上瞪V。  
但丁因为高潮晕过去，此时像死了一般躺在一片乱七八糟液体打湿的土地上。V走向维吉尔，后者又闭上眼，听话地趴伏在地上。  
V没有做别的什么，他只是重新扶起维吉尔，将之前没挤完的奶重新挤完。他一边摩挲着维吉尔的背一边挤压乳汁到桶子里。做完这一切后维吉尔身体瘫软，挂在V的双臂之间。V抱住他，安抚的梳理他的头发。维吉尔高大，V瘦弱，这样的画面在尼禄眼中很是滑稽。他看到V拥抱着他父亲，即使肌肤相亲也显得悲伤而孤独。他看见维吉尔嘴唇张合，对V说了什么。尼禄不应该听懂畜生的语言的，但是他清清楚楚地听到维吉尔对V说对不起。  
“我不知道那是不是你的错。”V抱着维吉尔，声音潮湿，“你想杀了我。”  
“我做了我该做的。”维吉尔说。  
“你失败了。”V重复道，“你想杀了我。”  
尼禄看到V抱着维吉尔，看着维吉尔身后窗外的天空。阳光照到他脸上，将那张脸上的泪水折射出细小的光芒。  
END/TBC？


	5. Chapter 5

尼禄醒来的时候听到隔壁的惨叫声。他看了一眼窗外，天蒙蒙亮。他踩着地板跑到隔壁的房间，V躺在床上双眼紧闭，正处于噩梦之中。尼禄叫了几声他的名字。V依旧闭着眼睛念念有词，尼禄上前摇晃，V这才醒转。  
他眯起眼，认出是尼禄，随后装作平静的样子。“你怎么了？”尼禄问。  
“没什么。”V烦躁地推开尼禄，随后又觉得这样太失礼了，于是改为扶住尼禄的手臂，“我下去看看。”  
尼禄仍觉得不妥，又开口：“你真的没……”“没事。”V转过身，目光扫了一下尼禄的下体，“你有什么别的事情吗尼禄？”  
“……没有。”尼禄摆摆手，尴尬地后退。  
V去料理农活，而尼禄从冰箱里拿出八瓶冷好的牛奶，整齐地码在篮子里。他到镇上去了一趟，没花多久牛奶售空。剩下还有鸡蛋之类的东西。尼禄把它们卖完换了一点钱。有人姗姗来迟发现牛奶篮子已经空了，不免失望。他没做逗留，赶紧回家。  
他回来的时候V不在院子里也不在房间里。尼禄想他应当在谷仓。原本他并不想搭理V，但还是朝那边走过去。他从窗户远远望进去，却看到V坐在维吉尔身边。这不像是料理奶牛的样子。于是尼禄走过去到窗户下藏身。  
V没有发现尼禄，从尼禄角度看进去看不到锁在另一头的但丁。但没有别的声响所以但丁多半是休息了。V给维吉尔喂了什么东西，半颗安眠药兑在水里。尼禄想起之前，应当是悲惨的维吉尔不可或缺的药物了。整个过程维吉尔都乖顺地靠在V身边，像一个滑稽的巨型娃娃。  
“我做了个梦。”V说。  
维吉尔含混不清地回应了一句。尼禄听不懂。  
“是一个梦，”V重复道，“我看到但丁了。”  
“他很可怜。”V说，“我觉得他很可怜。你知道吗，他就像一截树干。手脚都砍断了。跟现在一样什么都没穿。”  
“他叫起来……像动物，我不知道是什么动物。然后被抱起来操，”V顺了一下维吉尔的头发，“他被抱起来，然后从下面捅进去，他应该很痛，因为他马上就蜷缩了起来。”  
“但丁想跑，但是被抱着所以动弹不了。他就跟一截……器具一样，只是被使用了。他那么高大，但是现在随便就能被夹着带到任何地方操。我看得一清二楚。他怎么挣扎都没用，他的半截手脚挥来挥去什么都做不了。他被摔到地上，然后他往前爬了没两步就被抓回去。抓住他的人……人们，我看不清。他们又操他。然后但丁吐了，他浑身都是恶心的体液。他们把他丢在地上。他太累了，最后在那堆混合物里睡着了。”  
V轻声说：“我全都看得一清二楚，那是梦……还是我记不清了？”  
维吉尔没有发出任何声音。  
“尼禄……”V问道，“他也是吗？”  
不等维吉尔回答，V又说，“他不是。你想过抛弃他，但是你没有想要杀他。你抛弃了我但是我回来了，你抛弃他他也会回来的。你想要丢下的最后都会追上你，你没法逃的，维吉尔。”  
“睡吧。”V将维吉尔放在干草堆上，他站起身，顺手打开窗户。外面空无一人。

尼禄在房间里坐着，门打开V进来。见到V，尼禄把钱袋拿出来。V看了一眼，转向冰箱：“你没吃饭吧？”  
V从冰箱里拿出单独装好的牛奶，又从篮子里拿了一些面包。他蹲下身从碗柜里拿出一个盘子，把牛奶倒在盘子里，像之前一样，又一次，推给尼禄。  
尼禄见到盘子，眉头紧蹙：“别在那样耍我了V。你这个疯子。”  
“……你还是不喜欢牛奶。”V说，“也许你不必再喝了。”  
“我和谷仓里那两头老家伙不一样！”尼禄提高声音。他不明白为什么V不把他和维吉尔他们锁在一起，却又如同对待畜生一样对待他。V把牛奶倒进盘子里，把他当成舔牛奶的小狗。  
尼禄上前和V扭打在一起，他搞不清楚对V的情感到底是什么。他恨他却也爱他。尼禄抓住V的头发将他的脸向盘子上砸，他们又毁了一盘牛奶，血和白色乳液混合着留下来。V头发湿了，翻过身踢尼禄。但毕竟他无法和身强力壮的尼禄抗衡。尼禄剥下V的裤子。V 抬起腿踢尼禄：“够了，尼禄，放开我，我不想做。”  
尼禄瞪了V一眼，他一点都不在乎V的狗屁想法。从前是，现在也是。就应该这样！他摸了一把桌子上流出去的牛奶在自己阴茎上撸了几下，操进V屁股里。V脑袋下枕着碎瓷片，腿被尼禄折起来。他抓住V，想象着V是那个诡异梦境里的主角。他想起厨房里有一把菜刀。V的四肢纤瘦，斩下去不费力，他无法行动，连上厕所都得要尼禄操控，他只能依赖尼禄……尼禄回过神来，射在V屁股里。他打量了一下V的身体，最终还是觉得不能那样做。他只是不能……  
尼禄愣神，站在V面前想着所有的事情。也就是在这时候V将他踢倒在地上。抓住他的双手反剪到身后用手杖钉了起来。  
尼禄惨叫。V抓住手杖。可笑的是起初他想抓住尼禄的头发，但那白色的短发难以下手，所以只好抓住手杖。一路把他拖向谷仓。  
维吉尔被开门的声音吵醒。V把尼禄丢到他面前，然后过去把但丁牵到这里来锁好。  
“我知道你为什么发火尼禄，”V说道，“你不应该听的。如果你喜欢待在这里的话那就待在这里好了。”  
他把手杖从尼禄手上抽出来，尼禄发现自己的伤口立马开始缓慢愈合。V推了他一把，他摔到维吉尔身上。V在一边找到一个木箱，坐下。“随便吧，想怎么样就怎么样。”这话不是对尼禄说的。  
但丁几乎是立刻抓住尼禄把自己的阴茎操进尼禄的屁股里。他怀着某种复杂的仇恨看尼禄。他是动物，行为完全遵从本能。尼禄被硕大的阴茎卡得失声尖叫。“不，但丁！”尼禄踢蹬着双腿，但只是把干草弄得到处都是。他的后穴一定被但丁弄伤了，快感全然没有，只剩下疼痛。像之前每一场强奸。他撞到了维吉尔。这才意识到父亲的存在。维吉尔被药弄得昏昏沉沉，辨认出眼前的人是弟弟和儿子。按住尼禄的脸让他为自己口交。  
维吉尔迟钝慵懒，力道却不容抗拒。比但丁毫不逊色的阴茎顶到尼禄的喉咙。他反射性干呕，后脑勺被按紧动弹不得。只能发出意义不明的抽气声。他不得要领，牙齿碰到维吉尔的阴茎，维吉尔露出疼痛的表情，清醒了几分。他抽出来，扇了尼禄一耳光。随后他用手指按了按尼禄的会阴，挪到和但丁相连的部分。  
“不，”尼禄意识到父亲想要做什么了，他恐惧地睁大眼睛，看向一边的V，“别让他们这样对我，V，对不起，V，不，那做不到！”  
“对不起尼禄，”V说，“我们是疯子。”  
维吉尔的阴茎挤进了尼禄的后穴，血顺着尼禄的腿根流下来。像处女失贞的印记。无论如何尼禄再也克制不住，酸水呕出喉咙流到面前维吉尔身上。维吉尔原本洁癖，但现在已经不在意这些。他和但丁一前一后操着自己的儿子。尼禄被两头牲畜夹在中间，两种体温几乎将他融化。·  
尼禄再也受不了这一切。他确定自己哭了。不知道从什么时候开始他们操他的时候他不在哭泣，因为那对他的处境毫无帮助。也许他应该知道的会有这样一天。但丁和维吉尔不是没有一起搞过他，不过总是一上一下占用他的嘴和屁股。这是迟早的事情。尼禄恍惚地想，他搞错了，他在幻想那个梦境的时候没有意识到真正的主角其实不是V应当是他自己。  
两根阴茎在尼禄体内横冲直撞，几乎把他的内脏都搅烂。尼禄没有勃起，性器软绵绵垂着，这场交媾不是为了服务他。他向后瘫倒在但丁身上，已经任由他们处置。但丁咬上他的肩膀，几乎要撕下他的肉。血又流出来。  
尼禄不知道他的父亲和叔叔在他身上高潮了几次。似乎那天以来所有的愤恨都终于得以发泄。他不记得自己是什么时候晕过去的。他做了一个梦，他梦见他是一头奶牛，V牵着他来到集市上。没有人来买他，但V还是松开他的项圈和锁链告诉他他自由了。然后V消失在了人群里，他追V，穿过人群没见到V见到但丁，当他要接近但丁的时候但丁再次消失在人后，他又遇到了维吉尔，但依旧没有追上他。尼禄没有追上任何人。  
尼禄醒了，发现他躺在隔壁那房间里，V蜷缩在他身边。尼禄浑身酸疼，他低头看了自己身体一眼，一片青紫，还有干涸的血液和精斑痕迹。他张开嘴，却说不出话。嗓子干得冒烟。他转头看着V，V注视着他，伸手揉了揉他乱掉的头发。  
眼泪又从尼禄的眼角流下来，他却不觉得是为自己哭，他不知道应该把这眼泪划给谁。  
“喝点水吧，不然话也说不了。”V说着，扶着尼禄坐起身下床。  
尼禄勉强能站稳，然后他看到V为他准备的水。蓝色，和他眼睛的颜色一样。圆形的狗的食盆，水倒在里面一半高。放在地上。  
尼禄跪下来，低下头伸出舌头。不一会儿他抬起头。膝行到V身边，他将脑袋靠在V的膝盖上。V应当说一句好孩子之类的赞扬的话，但他只是低下头吻了尼禄破裂的嘴唇。他梳理着尼禄的头发，床头柜上有一面镜子，尼禄在里面只看到了一个人。另外那一个，他不知道是动物还是恶魔。  
END/TBC？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （写这章的时候恰逢电锯人快完结了但真的不是V奇V和尼禄人啊……


	6. Chapter 6

依旧是平淡无奇的早晨。尼禄已经习惯。每一日都是以这样的循环起始。  
他躺在地板上睡着了，睁开眼发现是在维吉尔和但丁以前的房间。现在这房间属于V。V不在床上，尼禄起身，感觉什么不对。他看向镜子，自己脖子上有一个项圈。没有牌子。乍一看似乎只是一种潮流的饰品。尼禄拽了两下，没法解开这玩意儿。  
他绕过那个蓝色的食盆，赤脚踩在嘎吱作响的地板上。桌子上摆着一盘牛奶和几个面包，在尼禄坐的位置。不见V的身影，尼禄把它们吃完。他从窗户看出去，能看到V走进了谷仓。他不再去思考V要做什么。只是沉默地出去干农活，像往常一样。一切照旧，除了他的脖子上多了一个项圈，什么都没有改变。  
尼禄喂完鸡把它们赶进笼子里。西红柿成熟了，他摘下来放在篮子里。当他准备回去的时候，听到围栏外有人叫他：“尼禄？”  
尼禄愣住，转身回过头，姬莉叶就在门外向他挥手。身边还有一个深色皮肤的女孩儿，尼禄记得她叫妮可。小时候就住在他们附近后来先姬莉叶一步搬走了。她们俩坐在马车上，看到尼禄便跳下来。妮可轻快地翻过围栏，又帮姬莉叶提起裙子。两个女孩跑过来和尼禄拥抱。“好久不见！”姬莉叶说。妮可说道：“我和姬莉叶要去南城，她非要从这儿绕一段，想着路过这会不会碰到你，结果你真的在家！”  
姬莉叶拥抱了尼禄，她身上温和柔软的香气让尼禄鼻子发酸。“嘿，小子，这是什么？”妮可问道，指了指尼禄的项圈。  
“没什么。”尼禄抓自己的领子想要遮住项圈。“但丁先生和维吉尔先生呢？”姬莉叶看了看屋内，有些担忧地问道。  
“他们……”尼禄慢慢地向旁边挪，一点点远离谷仓，“他们不在。去镇子里做生意了。”  
突然，在身后的谷仓里传来一声闷响，像是什么东西撞击窗户的声音。  
“怎么了？”妮可问。  
尼禄摆手：“没什么，可能是马。”  
“对了那V呢？”姬莉叶问，“他还是睡在谷仓里？可怜的V，你们应该对他好一点儿。”  
说着她像要走向谷仓似的，尼禄连忙拉住她：“他，他睡了。别打扰他。”  
“白天睡觉，真够奇怪的。”妮可说道，“不过V是谁？”姬莉叶看了看妮可，露出一个为难的神色。  
这时候谷仓的门打开，V从里面走出来，随后关上门。“姬莉叶。”他看到姬莉叶时，脸上露出温暖的微笑。  
“V，你看起来，真不一样，”姬莉叶突然如释重负，甚至差点落泪，“我知道你是人，V，对吗，V，尼禄？”  
V上前拥抱了姬莉叶，又和妮可打了招呼。妮可对这一切都抱有疑惑，但也不再多问，只是对尼禄和V说起了她和姬莉叶在城中重逢以后的生活。一起上学啦一起住宿啦之类的，最后她问尼禄：“你什么时候来找我们吧？还有你的这位，额，V。你俩不会真的要在这儿呆一辈子吧？”  
“我知道了。”尼禄打发她。妮可随后和姬莉叶匆匆离开了这儿，她们还忙着赶路。  
目送女孩们离去，V似乎很长一段时间陷入一种回忆之中。尼禄则是厌烦地躲开他，并不希望他和自己的儿时好友见面。“西红柿。”V看到篮子，说了一句，“尼禄，我，我回去继续了，你随便就好。”  
V说着向谷仓走去，尼禄又问：“你在做什么？”  
V这才回过神来，又变成了尼禄熟悉的那个黑色身影。“你可以来看看。”  
尼禄跟着V走进去。但丁和维吉尔锁在干草堆边上。但丁头部肿了一块，擦破皮往下流血。尼禄猜测到刚才是他想要求救，不过当然被V压了下去。  
V蹲下身，在但丁身体上摆弄。尼禄才看到他将一枚阴茎环套在但丁发硬的阴茎上。“这不是为了惩罚你，但丁。”V说，“你别觉得是我在报复你刚才的事儿。”  
但丁磨牙，恶狠狠瞪着V。然后V起身，令尼禄出乎意料，他将维吉尔的锁解开，然后把一个东西交给他。  
“V？”尼禄问道。  
V没有回答。维吉尔解脱束缚，并未作出任何反抗，而是跪在但丁面前，揉搓着但丁的阴茎。但丁吐出咒骂的声音，但维吉尔只是帮他手淫。但丁的阴茎完全勃起，根部被环掐住，令他龇牙咧嘴。维吉尔用指腹搓着但丁的龟头和顶孔，看那小洞张开，似乎准备高潮了。维吉尔把V给他的东西拿出来，一根细长的尿道堵。  
但丁脸色一变，来不及说什么。那根东西便捅了进来，缓慢而坚定地，摩擦但丁的内壁。  
那东西又硬又长，几乎捅到但丁底部。维吉尔方才收手。但丁抽气儿，咒骂的话不断从他喉咙里咕噜出来。尼禄分辨不清意思也知道那不是什么好话。  
“我们走吧尼禄，”V握住尼禄的手，“把时间留给你叔叔和父亲好了。”  
尼禄站在原地没有动，他瞪着那两人。他清楚地知道他不应驻留，但维吉尔和但丁……仿佛有什么恐怖的魔力，吸引着他不愿离去。他可悲地发现自己因为但丁的声音而勃起。  
V扫了他一眼便发现了，“你可以看，尼禄，但你只能看，别打扰他们，别弄你自己，更别指望我帮你。尼禄，遵守我的指令。”  
说着他又坐到那个木箱上，拍拍旁边的空位。尼禄听话地坐到他身边，和他一同观看这场畸形的性爱秀。  
维吉尔束缚住但丁的下身，那根东西现在涨得发紫，但一点儿体液都流不出来。维吉尔推着但丁，让他躺下，然后扶住那根阴茎，自己坐了上去。  
尼禄看着那根深色的鸡巴一点点被他父亲吞没。这让他咽了一口口水，说不清是哪方更吸引他。他在裤子里撑得发疼，又挨着V的身体。他难受，但不愿离开。  
维吉尔就着道具把但丁吃进去，尿道堵的金属顶端戳着他身体里，他的敏感度比平时要高得多。他拽着但丁的链子让他起身亲吻自己的乳头。但丁咬那两颗肉粒，好像牙齿一错开就能把它们咬下来似的。维吉尔的乳头因为刺激而不断渗出乳汁，弄得他们身上又湿又黏。一股诡异的奶味弥漫在空气中。  
但丁抱住维吉尔的腰要动，被拍开手掌。维吉尔按住但丁的手，在他身上起伏。年长一点的这位，甬道湿的不像话，贪婪地吮吸但丁的阴茎。每次进去都有肠肉谄媚地包裹。一点儿小道具让他们俩都更加兴奋。但丁扣住维吉尔的十指发出难耐的呻吟，他不喜欢被维吉尔主导的感觉。但只能看着维吉尔像用按摩棒似的骑他。似乎是为了补偿，维吉尔主动将胸部凑到但丁嘴边，让但丁跟婴儿一样，舔舐他的乳汁。  
尼禄努力保持着呼吸不要急促，不知为何他还想保留最后一点体面。他不由得看了一眼旁边的V，注意到V并不享受这观赏节目，反而把目光挪向了别处。V坐在尼禄身边，怪异地并拢着腿，手放在大腿上。尼禄察觉到什么，他伸手握住V的手腕，在V的惊呼声中把他往自己这边拽。V尴尬地分开腿，尼禄才看到，在他双腿间，裤子已经露出一点湿痕，失禁一般。  
V皱眉，甩开尼禄的手，故意提高声音掩盖他的心虚：“放开我，我要走了！”  
他要走开，却被尼禄抓住。尼禄将他拽到自己身边。一瞬间像是他还在驯服一头奶牛一样。V握紧手杖，敲尼禄的头。尼禄却剥开V的裤子，默默地握住V的阴茎套弄起来。  
V放下手杖，有些生气有些委屈。“你应该听我的话，尼禄。”他说。“你没说不能碰你。”尼禄回答。  
尼禄让V坐下来，V面朝他，坐到他腿上。“我不想看他们。”V咕哝道，“我讨厌这一切。你应该听我的话，尼禄。”  
尼禄觉得他一直在遵守V的指示，如果V真的不想这样，他或许早就被手杖刺穿脑袋。他没有指出这一点，让V张开腿，他脱下V的裤子。果然V的腿间已经湿了，他的后穴和阴茎都流出体液，他抱住尼禄的脖子，然后看着尼禄用手指挑弄他的前后两处。  
两场诡异的性事在同一空间发生。但丁被维吉尔骑得发疯，他很想射精。但器具束缚着宛如刑罚。维吉尔一边在他身上使用他，一边伸手为自己自慰。他仰头露出脖颈的曲线，闭上眼露出痛苦和快感并存的神色。但丁的手得到解放，但他只是抓住维吉尔的屁股，在那上面留下醒目的掐痕。维吉尔睁开眼，弯下身，抱住但丁换了个姿势。他让自己躺下，但丁在他身上操他。维吉尔将一根手指伸到后面捅进但丁的屁股。按着但丁身体里那块软肉。但丁的腰颤抖，他身体每一处都叫着恳求解放，维吉尔另一只手伸过去揉他的囊袋，两处刺激让但丁吼出声。他口齿不清地发出音节，类似于维吉尔的名字。像是维吉尔在强奸他。  
V这边情况也好不到哪儿去，尼禄用手指让他射了一次，随后他便起身，骑到尼禄阴茎上。他搂着尼禄。尼禄握住他的大腿，没什么肉，V仍旧看起来不会比一片秋叶更加强壮。V被干的时候，乳头挺起肿胀。他轻声呼唤尼禄：“摸摸那儿，尼禄，我难受。摸摸那儿。”  
尼禄便用牙齿轻咬，奶汁流进他口中。他抬起头和V接吻，让V尝到自己乳液的味道。V痛苦地皱眉，想要吐掉嘴里的东西。然而尼禄扣住他的脑袋，不容他拒绝。“尼禄，快一点。那里。”V口齿不清，尼禄于是干他更加用力。没多久他射在V屁股里。他拔出来，V还没到高潮，皱着脸看他。  
尼禄扶着V让他站好，自己跪下来舔他的阴茎。他做的还是不好，但总算有些长进。没多久V在他舌头上高潮。  
V用衣服一角裹着手伸到尼禄嘴边让他吐出来，但尼禄全都咽下去。“你不用这样做，”V说，“也许他们让你全都吃掉，但你不用这样的。”  
尼禄说我知道。  
高潮让V恍惚，尼禄抱着他让他坐在自己腿上回神。另一边维吉尔也已经射了出来。他躺着，看着但丁仍然在自己身上埋头苦干。他翻过身，把但丁重新按到。然后站起来。  
但丁的阴茎滑出来，他的囊袋肿的不行，鸡巴流水，被阴茎环掐出夸张的模样。维吉尔看了V一眼。V目光失焦，但仍然点点头。  
维吉尔拆下但丁的阴茎环，然后小心地拔出尿道堵。疼痛又让但丁颤抖。他的阴茎得到解放，但恐怖的是什么都没有发生，他没法射出来了。  
但丁扭动着身体，狗一样蹭着维吉尔的腿，但无济于事。  
“左边。”V抬起手指指了指自己箱子的左边，维吉尔走过去弯下身从那边一个盒子里拿出V放好的东西。尼禄看到那是维吉尔以前的一双靴子，带着坚实的跟。  
维吉尔重新穿上它，走到但丁面前。但丁茫然地看着他哥哥。然后维吉尔抬起腿，狠狠踏到但丁小腹上。  
“啊——！”但丁发出惨叫。  
维吉尔踩踏着但丁的小腹，但丁无法闪躲。他的阴茎挺立，一股一股往外喷着精液，胸口射出乳汁。维吉尔用厚重的鞋跟碾磨但丁，但丁颤抖着尖叫。“疼，维吉尔！”但丁叫道，“操，你他妈的住手！住手啊！好痛，求求你，维吉，不，求你——”  
“V，”尼禄有些慌张，“但丁说疼——”话说到一半他愣住。  
V察觉到他戛然而止，转向尼禄：“你听到什么？”  
“不是，”尼禄慌乱地说，“什么都没有。”  
“因为你听不懂？”V问，“因为你觉得畜生不会说话？”  
尼禄松开V：“妈的，我不是——”  
V抱住尼禄，那双绿眼睛看着他：“你只是不愿意承认，尼禄。”  
“不是的，我没有，”尼禄解释道，“我——”  
“哥哥，不，别这样对我，妈咪，妈咪，救救我！让他们停下，我不逃了！求你，维吉，妈咪，求你，不要！”  
但丁的喊声让尼禄沉默。他垂下头，终于默认了V说的一切。  
维吉尔停下，但丁身体一塌糊涂。奶水，精液，眼泪，汗水，全都混在一起。维吉尔蹲下身，将但丁抱在怀中。尼禄无法看到他的表情。突然他听到父亲闷哼一声，但丁扑向他，牙齿咬在他嘴唇上，硬生生咬出血。维吉尔没有推开他。  
是V支使尼禄去把维吉尔锁回去，尼禄才上前分开他们。维吉尔嘴唇滴出血。尼禄有些不敢看。“我们没事。”维吉尔对尼禄说。  
尼禄不敢回答，重新锁好维吉尔。他回V身边，V昏昏沉沉说我累了。随后靠在尼禄身边睡了过去。  
尼禄扶着V，他看见但丁用血红的眼睛瞪着维吉尔。但那眼神不只有恨。他突然觉得那两人，甚至于V和他自己，一切都如此可悲。  
END/TBC？


	7. Chapter 7

尼禄醒的比平时要早。  
他下楼时依旧将地板踩得吱呀作响。V睡得很浅，一点风吹草动就会被惊醒。以往是这样的。但今晨尼禄并不担心。  
谷仓的门被打开的时候惊醒的只有维吉尔。但丁的小腹一片青紫，他蜷缩在睡梦中，又或者只是单纯的昏过去太久。当尼禄走向他父亲的时候，维吉尔已经熟练乖巧地起身跪坐。似乎已经被什么人训练过很久一样。  
尼禄走到危机而面前，蹲下身，和维吉尔平齐。他父亲，头发和皮肤上都站着尘土和污秽。气味完全融入谷仓之中，和其他牲口别无二致。  
“你想洗澡吗？”尼禄问。  
维吉尔沉默，然后点头。  
尼禄伸手解开墙上的锁扣，牵着链子起身：“你可以用脚走。”  
于是维吉尔也站起来。  
房子和谷仓不过几步路的距离，主人身份却已经轮换。浴室里原来是有个浴缸的，好久以前被用来堆东西。清空以后就没怎么用过。积起厚厚一层灰。锁链够长，尼禄把锁扣锁在水龙头上也能让维吉尔在这狭小的空间里自由活动。他弯下身简单清理了一下浴缸，然后示意维吉尔可以进去。  
维吉尔站进去，然后蹲下身，尼禄摘下莲蓬头像冲洗家畜一样用水流淋他。刷去身上的浮土和脏垢。以前如果他们心情好，就会叫他在浇花和作物的时候顺便用水管冲洗一下V，反正一头动物不需要那么干净。  
维吉尔蹲在浴缸中，这个姿势让他看起来疲惫又可怜。脏水顺着脸庞滑下来，冲出一道道浑浊的沟渠，在这污秽之中那双眼睛依旧蓝的令人不安。他的头发垂下，在头颅上服服帖帖，当他这样的时候他像但丁。是的他们是兄弟，尼禄明白这一点。但他无法在他们身上找到自己。他试图让维吉尔像一尊被污泥包裹的雕像，一点点在水流下露出一些真实来。尼禄握着莲蓬头，水流打在维吉尔的脊背上，然后一直打在那儿，不再移动，停留得过久。尼禄站起来，把莲蓬头挂回去，示意维吉尔自己动手吧。维吉尔站起来，看了看尼禄。  
然后，尼禄本应该离开的，但是他探过身去，隔着细密的水流亲吻他父亲。  
维吉尔跪下来帮他口交。他因为这个挨过太多次打，无论是来自父亲还是叔叔。维吉尔含住他，舌头舔过尼禄的顶孔，没来由的让他想起V。维吉尔的头发湿透，尼禄的手指扎进去，黏糊糊地挂住。他父亲的脸颊被他撑起一小块。尼禄恍惚觉得维吉尔并没有什么变化，即使身为牲畜也是他记忆中的那样子。当他触碰到维吉尔的脸的时候，他摸到皮肤冰凉一片。维吉尔把他咽进去，尼禄的龟头戳到他的喉咙。几次深喉让他射出来。尼禄达到高潮的时候逃跑一般抽出维吉尔口中，射在他脸上。有精液糊在维吉尔的白色睫毛上。他跪着，抬头看尼禄。  
尼禄不愿意再看他，将他脸朝下按到瓷砖上从背后操进去。维吉尔的脊背骨节分明，他记忆中父亲不应该这么瘦弱，反而和弱不禁风的V的身体逐渐重合。他解开项圈掐住维吉尔的脖子，手指按住父亲的喉结。维吉尔重重地咳嗽，胸腔在尼禄身下震动。他从后用力掐住维吉尔，稍再用力就能把他颈项折断。维吉尔向后昂起头，发出含混的悲悯。尼禄狠狠顶了几下，维吉尔抓住尼禄的手，僵硬地努力转过头想要看他但只是徒劳。他微微侧过脸，尼禄看到他因为窒息的性高潮翻白眼。很快维吉尔在他身下弹动一下，随后便不再挣扎。他的身下漏出一滩精液。  
尼禄依旧没有高潮，他甩开他父亲，让他重新倒在地上。从维吉尔身体里抽出来，蹭着他的臀瓣给自己手淫，直到他射在维吉尔背上。  
那脊背重新渐渐因呼吸起伏的时候，尼禄知道他醒了。维吉尔的项圈重新被带上。他翻过身，躺在地上，尼禄跪坐在他身边。维吉尔双眼失焦，茫然地看着天花板。  
“V呢？”维吉尔问。  
“他睡着。”尼禄回答。  
维吉尔的东西放在他原来房间左边抽屉第二格，往里面找找就能发现以前存着的安眠药。V光知道药盒里放着的那些不知道这里也有。在他喜爱的睡前牛奶里加一点儿，足以让他睡到第二天午夜。  
从尼禄的话维吉尔已经猜测到了这一点。  
“记得这里吗。”尼禄指了指浴室四周。  
“什么？”维吉尔问。  
“你不记得了。”尼禄说。  
他第一次被操，无端，没有任何来由，但丁把桌子上的碗碟推下去，摔得粉碎，然后把十来岁的尼禄丢上去。他感觉到血流下来，一开始他反抗，但丁揍歪了他的鼻梁。他向维吉尔求救，他说爸爸求你，救救我。而维吉尔说这是惩罚，把阴茎塞进他嘴里，然后因为他咬到而扇了他的耳光。  
他自己躲进浴室里清洗。红红白白的体液混进水流。但丁闯进来。尼禄无处可躲，但丁抓住他，尼禄已经没法发出哀泣。但丁把他重新塞回水里把他冲洗干净。温柔得令人恐惧。维吉尔说这是惩罚。可但丁说对尼禄说这是因为爱。  
当他这样说的时候他露出一个嘲讽的微笑，即使在往后的时间里但丁的精神肉眼可见的一天一天涣散下去，尼禄也依旧记得这个表情。  
“我想了很久是什么的惩罚，”尼禄说，“我以为是因为妈，我以为是因为她生我难产而死，我以为你爱她而因此惩罚我。但是你们知道的，她只是消失了，她离开，从未出现，你们只是运气不太好找到了我。我从未见过她。”  
“什么样的母亲会消失，什么样的父亲——”尼禄问，“什么样的父亲会和自己的兄弟媾和，又会——又会强奸自己的儿子？”他声音颤抖，尽量努力地维持完整的语句：“我是你的孩子吗维吉尔？”  
“又或者，哈！”尼禄抓住维吉尔，“我是你和但丁生下的种吗？你有阴道吗？你怀着你兄弟的精液把我生下来了是吗？”他用力抓了一把维吉尔的下体，“这就是为什么你想——你想卖掉我？为什么你不杀死我？你杀过V，为什么不试着也对我这样做，父亲！”  
尼禄无法控制，眼泪从滴到维吉尔的胸膛上。  
“走吧，尼禄，”维吉尔只是说，“走。”  
“我走不了。”尼禄说，“没有谁能离开。”  
尼禄无法支撑自己带着维吉尔回到谷仓，他只是站起来，他看到浴缸的积水里有几个斑点。凑近一看是几只死掉的虫子。他把它们捞出来，扔进马桶。然后自己一个人疲惫地走出去，将维吉尔留在那儿。  
尼禄缓慢地上楼，走到V的房间，V从床上坐起看着他，一双绿眼睛清明如常。尼禄毫无意外，他应该知道的，V早就看穿了他的把戏。  
他们谁都没有说话，尼禄爬到床上蜷缩在V的身边，像婴孩一样包裹在被子和V的怀抱中。V躺在他身边拥抱他，尼禄闭上眼，希望一切感知都从他身上消失。  
END/TBC？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章比较短因为我写着写着把自己致郁了………写完去看国家宝藏缓缓………


	8. Chapter 8

尼禄睁开眼睛的时候V依旧躺在他身边。V陷入睡眠，在梦中也眉头紧皱。喃喃着什么。尼禄听清楚了，起初是恳求，一些求饶的词汇，求什么人不要杀了他。后来又变成催促，让某个人快走，最后他轻声呼喊着但丁的名字。  
但丁。尼禄想到他那古怪的叔叔。他不知道V和但丁之间到底有什么关系。他坐起身，梳理着V的头发。安抚他平静下来。  
V不说梦话了，过了一会儿他睁开眼。极快的掩饰自己梦中惊醒的样子。随后起身看着尼禄。  
“维吉尔在楼下。”尼禄说。  
“……我知道了。”V说，“去把他弄回去吧。”  
外面天是亮的。但是尼禄不知道距离上一次睡眠到底过去了多久。时间在这个地方好像也变得无关紧要了。可能一切都是无关紧要的。  
他想了想，还是下楼跑过吱呀作响的地板，走进浴室里。维吉尔依旧躺在那里。当他察觉到尼禄进来的时候他恭顺地坐起身，跪在尼禄跟前。对他而言接下来尼禄可能放他自由也有可能按着他的头给自己口交。维吉尔显得疲惫不堪，嘴唇干裂眼睛充血。  
尼禄解开链锁握在自己手中，让维吉尔爬回到谷仓里。V跟在他们身后。尼禄开门时正见到但丁不安地拉扯着墙上的锁链。兄长的回归让他安静下来。尼禄又将维吉尔锁在那个离但丁很远的地方。  
V指示尼禄去挤奶，对维吉尔来说这事儿没什么困难的。已经积攒了一天，他的乳房肿胀，奶头也挺立。V没花费什么力气就让他射出来满满几桶。量多的吓人。V学着但丁先前的样子，故意问维吉尔：“是因为被儿子操所以流出来这么多吗？那应该多让尼禄操你几次。”  
“你不应该这样说话。”维吉尔回答。  
“你不应该说话。”V说道，随后叹气，牲畜和人的界限在他们之间早就被打破。即使尼禄多么不愿意承认，也只能接受他其实和他的父亲叔叔无异。相同的血脉把他们绑在一起无法分开。V看了一眼那边跟但丁纠缠的尼禄。那年轻人完全明白此刻他能自由生活的原因只是因为，他还没有锁链拴住。  
“你们都是一样的。”V说。不知道是在指代什么。  
维吉尔轻声说：“你也是一样的。”  
“我不是。”V说着取来药片和水让维吉尔服下。维吉尔躺在草堆上。V站起身拎着奶桶离开。走到尼禄那边。尼禄这儿情况不算好，但丁依旧不肯配合，叽里咕噜地咒骂着。尼禄抓住但丁的身体，反而被顶翻，桶子也摔倒。但丁用上牙齿，咬了尼禄一口。  
“真像条狗。”V想。  
但丁瞪着V，眼睛要出血一样。V取来绑口袋的绳索绑住但丁的手。然后抓住他的锁链套在但丁脖子上，V向后勒但丁。金属锁链陷进但丁的皮肉里。V双手用力向后拉，踩着但丁的脊背。但丁在他脚下挣扎，但瘦弱的V却在此时爆发出强大的力气。  
但丁脸色涨红，逐渐说不出骂人的话来。他逐渐被控制住，尼禄见状明白用意，连忙伸手帮但丁挤奶。他心慌意乱，好几次把奶汁溅射到地上。总算跌跌撞撞完成了这项任务。  
“拿走吧。”V用下巴点了点桶子，却看见尼禄神色尴尬。他顺着尼禄视线看去，马上明白。但丁两腿之间阴茎勃起，看来刚才的窒息还挺让他喜欢。  
V问尼禄：“你想做吗？想做就做好了。”  
“你知道我没法这样的。”尼禄揉揉自己的眉心，“现在不能，V，我不想这样……我去把牛奶装上。”  
他拎着牛奶离开。留下V在但丁身边。但丁颤抖着，因为勃起而渴求，他看向V。V伸出手但丁便凑上来，胡茬磨过V的手背。维吉尔已经睡去，没有什么能叫醒他，或许是他本身不愿意醒来。  
V不想和他们说对不起，道歉毫无用处。他揪了但丁的舌头。奶牛依旧流出奶汁，他舔舐了一下，甘美绵柔。V抓住但丁的项圈，将他按在地上。  
尼禄把空着的桶子拿回来，却在半开的门面前停住。从他的角度刚好能窥视到谷仓里的一角。V将但丁按在地上从背后操进去。他抓住但丁的头发将他向后拉。但丁身体弓起，汗水顺着肌肉流下来。尼禄第一次见到V是那个操别人的人。V低下头亲吻着但丁的后背，似乎是在做某种虔诚的告解。他将阴茎抽出但丁的身体，让但丁翻过身面对着自己。V再次狠狠将但丁摔在地上，抱起但丁一条腿操他。  
V亲吻着但丁的身体，最后是但丁的脸。他在但丁眼睛和额头上亲吻，然后，尼禄看到V咬在但丁的喉咙上。像是恶鬼吞吃人肉，那力度极大，尼禄都怀疑V会将但丁吸血而死。  
但丁低吼着射精，他还兴致勃勃，没有彻底满足的样子。但V玩够了，他松开但丁。阴茎滑出来。V把阴茎放在但丁腹肌上，就着但丁的精液给自己手淫。他射出来和但丁的混在一起。然后他穿上自己的裤子，解开但丁的链锁拉着他走向门口。  
尼禄连忙匆匆回到房内，装作无事发生。过了一会儿V牵着但丁过来。“他好臭。”V对尼禄说，“让他洗澡吧。”  
尼禄点头，让V把但丁弄到浴室里。像先前维吉尔那样。V把但丁锁到浴缸边上。“尼禄，”V叫道，“过来帮我。”  
尼禄走到浴室里才明白V叫他帮忙的用意。但丁真的跟动物一样，沾到浴缸里的积水便躲闪。尼禄甚至不能确定他叔叔的精神状态现在到底如何。但丁远没有维吉尔那么理智。尼禄抓住但丁，方便V开热水帮他冲洗身体。但丁张开嘴去接温热的水流。尼禄咬咬牙，乘着V抬起但丁手臂冲刷的时候回客厅给但丁倒了一杯水。  
但丁起初迟疑地伸出舌头舔舐，随后才跟之前一样一饮而尽。V把他身上的泥屑和脏土冲掉，把但丁摆放一通让他趴在浴缸边上，自己给他洗头发。“跳蚤能在里面做窝了。”V故意说道。水溅到但丁眼睛里，他叫了一声维吉尔，也许想起小时候和兄长的事情吧。浴缸边缘上有一块缺口，外面涂层脱落露出灰色的内里。尼禄想起来这是以前有一次但丁和维吉尔打架的时候留下的。他叔叔发怒的时候见谁揍谁，和维吉尔吵起来一拳砸在浴缸上脱落一块。  
但他现在只是一个精神衰弱的老疯子，靠着生理本能支撑自己。V把泡沫冲掉，准备把但丁弄出来。在这时他们却听到外面有女性的喊声。  
“尼禄！V！”

尼禄匆匆跑出去，是姬莉叶和妮可。“我们又来啦！”妮可嚷嚷着拉着姬莉叶跑过栽种作物的土地。在她们要走到门口之前尼禄正好出来。  
“你们……”尼禄问道。“我们从南城回来啦，给你带了点好东西。”妮可说道。姬莉叶拿来一些大包小包，大概就是一些特产之类的。“还不谢谢姬莉叶，”妮可叉腰，“南城那帮老学究真墨迹，听他们开会我头都晕了。我可是嫌绕路打算直接回去的，她非得要来看你们。”  
“谢谢。”尼禄说。  
“没关系，只是顺路，尼禄。”姬莉叶说道，“V呢？”  
“他……”尼禄转头，看到V出来，“嘿，姬莉叶。”  
姬莉叶再一次见到V，似乎确认了什么，她宽慰地笑。“有件事情想麻烦你们，”姬莉叶说道，“能让我带些蔬菜回去吗？出去这几天我猜克雷多又没有好好吃饭，等我回去了可以做点吃的给他。我们住得离市集有点远。”  
“当然，没有问题。”尼禄说着走向种植的那些蔬菜，妮可在姬莉叶耳边叽叽咕咕了几句。“要胡萝卜吗？”V问。“可以的话麻烦你们了。”姬莉叶回答。  
两人扒拉了一点蔬菜，转头看向姑娘们却愣住。在他们身后的只有姬莉叶一人。“妮可呢？”尼禄问。  
“厕所。”姬莉叶回答，“她刚才问我来着。我应该没有记错吧你们家的卫生间是在一楼进去左拐？”  
妮可解决完个人问题，穿戴整齐冲水起身。她到镜子前洗手，突然发现镜子里，倒映出身后浴缸窗帘拉起，那后面似乎有个人影。  
她刚才进来太急，没注意到。“那个，抱歉？”她小声说，“打扰您了？”  
那人影没有回话。好奇心驱使着妮可走向帘子。她微微拉开，看到一头银发和脸孔的一角。妮可站在那儿，看着那人。  
“妮可！”  
尼禄冲进来，吓了妮可一跳。他拉住妮可，把她带出去：“我叔叔，泡澡睡着了。”  
“哦，白天泡澡，”妮可自言自语，“你们家人真……微妙。”  
姑娘们跟他们道别，随后上车离开。姬莉叶看着窗外向他们挥手的尼禄和V，不住地对妮可说：“我真高兴，妮可，你看他们现在这样。我真高兴。”  
妮可托着腮看向姬莉叶：“好了，我知道。”  
姬莉叶几乎又要流泪，妮可伸手拥抱了她：“没事了，姬莉叶，已经过去了。你看，你才是对的。如果再有家伙要来矫正你，妮可就把他们都揍趴下。亲爱的。你才是对的。”  
妮可重复了两遍这句话。姬莉叶才破涕为笑。妮可若有所思：“姬莉叶，我想问你，尼禄刚才说他有个叔叔，是吗？”  
“恩。”姬莉叶回答。妮可出身虽然也在这个小镇，但是她搬走的时候与尼禄一家都还不甚熟识。“但丁，但丁先生。”姬莉叶说了尼禄叔叔的名字。  
“但丁。”妮可想了想摇摇头，“没什么，可能是我记错了，好了姬莉叶，我们回去吧。”

但丁在浴缸里睡着。倒不如说是被敲晕过去。V怕他再像上次那样求救，情急之下把但丁打晕。现在危险离开，他和尼禄合力把但丁搬回谷仓。忙完这些以后V和尼禄回到房间里。  
接下来他们像往常一样，打扫房间整理作物。尼禄把牛奶和蔬菜拿去卖了，回家。晚上睡觉。尼禄躺在自己的床上，也怎样都辗转难眠。  
他不知道该做什么，当他意识过来的时候自己已经下床来到了V门前。  
尼禄推开门，轻手轻脚进去。V在床上躺着看不清是不是睡着。尼禄过去，打量着V瘦削的背影。  
“尼禄。”V发出一声询问。他起身打开灯，“这么晚有什么事吗？”  
尼禄不回答。于是V又问：“你想谈谈你今天看到的事情吗？”  
V知道他的偷窥，V无所不知，通晓万物。尼禄突然笑了笑，他早就应该明白。  
“V。”尼禄张了张嘴，更加用力地笑了一下。  
“尼禄？”  
“我想，”尼禄说，“我想让你对我做你对但丁做的那些事情，全部都给我吧，V。”  
他无法从这种畸形的感情中逃开，尼禄又一次认识到。  
而V将他拉到床上，关掉了灯。  
END/tbc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就还是那句话 有挺多朋友问我这片的具体设定的它原来真的是个xp合集虽然确实有设定但是一开始走剧情就变成苦大仇深讲设定了 我只想整点黄文hhhh我后面陆续展开背景的会


	9. Chapter 9

尼禄醒来的时候感到身体涨疼，V伏在他身上从背后操他。起初尼禄不甚清醒，本能地想要爬开，但V抓住他，十指陷进尼禄的手臂里。V整根插进来，尼禄重重地呼吸了一下，然后咬住嘴唇。  
他趴着，直到V做完应当做的事情，射在他身体里。尼禄翻过身，手指伸向自己身后，想要掏出那些精液。V握住他的手腕。于是尼禄转而去穿上了裤子。  
尼禄从地板上走过去，嘎吱一声。他停住。V走出来看，那块破地板终于裂开。木屑散开。  
“你先去下面吧。”V说着走过来，“我来收拾。”  
V蹲下身去收拾那些碎片。尼禄只好下楼，他走路的时候精液从他屁股里流下来滑到裤子上。他保持着这种黏糊糊的感觉，一条冰凉的蛇顺着他的大腿蜿蜒而下。尼禄稍微收拾了一下自己然后到谷仓去。  
但丁和维吉尔躺在一起，昨天但丁被带回谷仓以后，就临时匆匆锁在了维吉尔身边。但丁脆弱的神经让尼禄开门的声响也能吵醒他。但丁揉着自己的脑袋，看到尼禄，恼怒地露出牙齿。  
尼禄拎着桶子过去，他想先给维吉尔挤奶。那样会容易一些。可维吉尔睡着，尼禄把他身体搬起来。维吉尔这才因尼禄的动作而醒来。安眠药让他目光呆滞，分不清自己身处梦境还是现实。乖顺得像头绵羊，任由尼禄摆布。  
尼禄让维吉尔跪坐。他试着挤压维吉尔的乳汁，没什么费力，浓厚的奶水喷到桶里。他做的不算优秀，但比以往要好。维吉尔微微低下头，依旧不甚清醒。安静无害。尼禄看着他的眼睛，那蓝色雾气沉沉，阴翳不散。尼禄的舌根泛出冰冷的石头味道，他有些想咬开维吉尔的眼睛，看看里面包裹的是什么。  
他鬼使神差地咬了上去，当然，不在眼睛上。他衔住维吉尔的乳头，让奶水流进嘴里。维吉尔露出吃痛的呜咽。在他仍算人类的时候，他的药片剂量都由自己调配。现今他是动物，连但丁也不知道那微妙的药片究竟应该吞下多少才恰到好处。V总是按照常人的量给他服下。于是维吉尔服药后往往介于清醒和昏睡之间。浑身无力，意识也不清明。在反复无常的间隙能小睡一会。  
尼禄吮吸着维吉尔的奶水，有那么一瞬间他想到这像是婴儿索取母乳。他的喉咙收缩了一下，险些呛到自己。维吉尔毫不反抗，甚至主动将胸脯凑向尼禄。尼禄搂住他病态的父亲的身体。让维吉尔躺在干草堆上。  
尼禄缓缓地插进去，维吉尔沉默，一言不发，只余下急促的呼吸声。尼禄觉得自己捅进一块死肉，他俯下身，又尝了一口维吉尔的乳汁。维吉尔闭上眼，向后仰头露出脖颈的曲线，他曲起手臂抓住尼禄的手支撑自己。尼禄听到他轻声呼唤着但丁。那两个音节很容易辨认。尼禄也没指望听到别的什么。  
他又一次当着但丁面操维吉尔，他无暇顾及但丁的情况。看到维吉尔阴茎挺起，尼禄骂了一句操。抓住维吉尔的腰更加用力。他低头吮吸维吉尔的乳头，感觉到一直手按进他的头发，维吉尔把乳汁送到他嘴唇里。“该叫你什么？”尼禄哑着嗓子问，“父亲？还是妈咪？”  
维吉尔仍旧没有清醒。尼禄咬了他的乳头一口。维吉尔皱起脸，轻声恳求轻一点，轻一点。尼禄不想搭理他，将维吉尔向自己的阴茎上按。他听到维吉尔呻吟，再一次呼唤但丁。“但丁，离开，”维吉尔轻声说，“离开。”  
尼禄停下来，维吉尔颤抖着，喃喃一些他无法理解的词语。突然有人从身后抓住他，但丁顶着尼禄，龟头撑开尼禄臀缝。V射进去的精液还黏糊糊挂着。但丁嫌恶地啧了一声，就着V的精液操进尼禄的屁股。  
“妈的。”尼禄没料到这个。他叫骂出声，转过头想要推开但丁。但丁从后面掐住尼禄的脖子，带动自己锁链哗啦作响。  
尼禄被夹在兄弟两个中间，他的阴茎埋在维吉尔柔软的穴里，身体却被但丁强硬地撑开。更多粘液流到尼禄腿上。混杂着他和V的……也许还有但丁。不同的气味让尼禄身体绷紧。维吉尔和但丁同时因为他而闷哼一声。  
但丁欲望总是旺盛。顶弄尼禄带动尼禄只能趴在维吉尔身上起伏。他几乎是被但丁推着到维吉尔面前。以往被使用的感觉又来了。像是在家中，但丁和维吉尔把他推到桌子上草。  
尼禄的阴茎在维吉尔腿间滑动。维吉尔跟着呻吟，但丁抓住兄长的头发，将他向自己这边拉。他隔着尼禄亲吻维吉尔。维吉尔终于清醒过来，他被双倍的重量压着，无法做出任何反抗。  
但丁发狠地操着尼禄，尼禄双腿打颤，甚至忘了在维吉尔身上动作。他向后推拒，“操，老东西放开我，妈的——”  
尼禄软下腰，躺在维吉尔身上。维吉尔一只手被他抓住。维吉尔缓缓动腰，尼禄忍受不住双重刺激。彻底射在父亲穴里。这一下让他身体收缩，但丁拔出来，将尼禄从维吉尔身上撕下，捏住他的脸插进他口中。腥臭浓精灌进尼禄口中，他咳嗽流泪，鼻腔里都钻出精液。  
尼禄被丢在地上，大口大口呕吐。他跪伏在一滩脏污之中，抬起头，一拳揍向但丁。但丁身体摇晃，重新倒在地上。  
尼禄咳嗽着，继续挤剩下的牛奶。当他为但丁榨乳的时候他用力掐捏但丁的乳头。但丁将牙齿磨响，一口痰吐在尼禄脸上。  
尼禄擦掉脸上的秽物，把但丁推倒在地。用手臂捅进但丁的屁股操他，这次他做的很是熟练。但丁曲起腿发出嘶哑的尖叫。抱紧自己的手臂和大腿蜷缩成一团。尼禄蛮横地强迫但丁进行了一次完整的拳交。当他结束以后，但丁失去意识，身体触电般颤抖着，阴茎断断续续射尿。尼禄抽出手臂，抓起但丁的头颅用他的脸擦干净自己的手。提着牛奶桶出门去找V。  
“你怎么了？”V问。  
“没有。”尼禄回答。  
V不再说话。尼禄在谷仓待得过久，谁都心知肚明怎么回事。V把牛奶分装，码好。他主动提出陪尼禄去集市。他们提着牛奶，手拉着手走进镇上的人流里。像是普通的兄弟或者情侣。换了钱又买了一些日用品。尼禄不住地拨弄自己的刘海。他们经过一家理发店，店门口的理发师刚好招呼：“小哥，打理打理吗？”  
尼禄看看V，V拉着他走进店里。  
理发师给尼禄洗了头，让他坐到椅子上。用布遮住尼禄身体。尼禄看着镜子里的自己，只余下一颗毛刺刺的头。  
理发师将剪刀挪到他头上开始比划。姬莉叶的哭喊声突然响起，尼禄愣住，她不在这儿呀？为什么他听到她的声音？为什么他看到她被拖行着离开？还有V，V为什么又被锁在干草堆上，他睡着，怎么也叫不醒。尼禄是个漂亮的小伙，他头发柔软细密，向下垂着。被一把抓住，剪烂剪短。他被扔在地上，姬莉叶的哭声已经听不见了。V没醒，畜生不会说话——  
尼禄站起身，推开身后的理发师，扯掉布拉着V跑了出去。  
“你没事吧？”  
他们回到家里，尼禄坐在椅子上，V拿着剪刀凑近。尼禄看着V，隐约又听见姬莉叶的哭声。“没事的。”V说，“就把你头发修一下，快长到你眼睛里了。”  
尼禄看着V的绿眼睛，然后V用剪刀剪去他前面过长的头发。尼禄身体发抖，在他再一次想要离开之前。V说：“好了。”  
V把镜子拿给尼禄：“别笑话我的手艺。”  
尼禄未看一眼。拉着V靠近自己。于是V坐到尼禄腿上，和尼禄别扭地挤在一起。尼禄拥抱着V，将脸埋进V的胸膛。他感觉到V的手臂环抱着他。一种非常亲昵的举动，暂时掩盖住尼禄频频的幻听和幻觉。  
他抱着V，有一瞬间他希望他和V就是那样简单普通的恋人。像所有的情侣一样。暂时地，尼禄知道，在这个拥抱结束以前他可以暂时地假想。  
END/TBC？


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴力描写有 不接受不要看

尼禄在一阵噪声中被吵醒。V在钉那块破损的地板。他虽然瘦弱，但握紧锤子一下一下砸下去的时候还是非常有力。  
“你不管也没事的。”尼禄说。房子年久失修。V则钉完地板，把锤子放回箱中：“拿回仓库吧。”  
之前修马栏的时候有用到这些工具，所以一直放在那儿。尼禄捧着木箱去谷仓。维吉尔和但丁今天特别乖顺。见到他进来不做声响。尤其是但丁，好像真的已经被精神摧毁。病恹恹地躺在一边。  
V在外面给蔬菜浇水，喂鸡捉虫。尼禄给那两头牲畜挤奶。维吉尔一贯如此。而但丁今天很是配合。  
尼禄挤奶，掐他的奶头，但丁依旧露出那种难耐的神色，但是不再反抗尼禄。尼禄的手离开他的时候，但丁上前脸颊蹭蹭尼禄的手背。  
一个简单的暗示，尼禄明白了，他警惕地看了但丁边上的维吉尔一眼。维吉尔安静地坐着，不动声色。但丁主动低下头，鼻子拱着尼禄的裆部。  
尼禄拉开拉链，但丁伸出舌头讨好地舔舐他的阴茎。尼禄的叔叔经常责骂他口交技术太差，自己做起来倒是有模有样。尼禄抓住但丁的头发，将他往自己的阴茎上按。他捅进但丁喉咙里。但丁乖顺地吮吸吞咽。收紧喉咙制造真空，尼禄骂了一句：“草。”  
但丁抓住尼禄的腿，抚慰着尼禄的性器。他玩弄自己的乳头，任由乳汁流出来。像是展示一样给尼禄看。  
“你吃错药了。”尼禄自言自语。他叔叔没有说话，只是舌尖舔舐尼禄卵蛋表皮。这让尼禄腿软。“草，但丁，”尼禄骂道，“你他妈……”  
他拉住但丁的头发，在他嘴巴里挺动。他要射了，一股脑全灌进但丁喉咙里。他——  
“草！”  
尼禄叫出声，他喉咙被勒住，听到哗啦一声声响。维吉尔从后面用锁链勒住他，但丁起身扑向他，将他压到地上。尼禄喉咙发不出声音，维吉尔双手上提，像是要把他的脑袋绞下来。但丁摁住他：“维吉尔，用力，操，你别放过这小子！”  
尼禄挣扎，他向上拍维吉尔，但始终没法松开。他脸色憋红，感觉到空气渐渐稀薄。他逐渐动不起来了。  
这时候，他够到什么，是装工具的木箱。他摸到那个锤子，用尽全身力气，向身后一砸。  
锤子扎进但丁的眼睛，他大叫一声。松开尼禄，他推开维吉尔起身。维吉尔上前一拳打在他脸上。但丁再次扑向他。  
“妈的！”尼禄握住锤子，一锤砸在维吉尔头上，维吉尔头破血流。他转向但丁，一脚踢中但丁下腹。但丁没站稳摔倒，尼禄狠狠踩过但丁的十指。  
但丁仍然反抗，上前揪住尼禄的领子。“放开我！”尼禄骂道。  
“你这混球，”但丁咒骂：“你以为你是什么？你不知道我经历过什么事情，他妈的小混蛋——”  
尼禄一锤砸中但丁的鼻梁，他翻身把但丁按在地上。举起锤头一下一下砸下去。他的锤子每次挥起来，都沾满鲜血。  
他打了十几下，转过身，维吉尔在地上蜷缩着。他抓住维吉尔的手。  
这时候V终于察觉到谷仓的动静，跑进来。“尼禄！”他一看到躺在地上的兄弟俩，便脸色苍白。他跑过去，拉住尼禄：“放开他们！”  
尼禄推开V：“别拦着我。”他声音冷静，动作却激烈，V撞到货架，头晕眼花，失去意识。  
尼禄抓住维吉尔的手，对着那十根手指，锤下去。  
他敲断了父亲的手，又敲断了叔叔的。但丁已经晕过去，血肉模糊的脸上发不出任何声响。维吉尔清醒着，因为痛苦而颤抖，在谷仓里回荡着他嘶哑的悲鸣。

V醒来，发现自己躺在床上。头上鼓了个包。他是被尼禄操醒的。尼禄埋在他屁股里，将他当成飞机杯用。V看到年轻人手上全是尘土和鲜血。他脸色阴沉。抓住V窄瘦的臀把阴茎塞进去。“痛，尼禄！”V叫道：“你怎么了，尼禄……”  
尼禄咬了他的乳头一口。V吃痛，不再说话。他让尼禄按着他，仔仔细细草了他一遍。尼禄抓住他的阴茎不让他射。直到在他屁股里高潮。尼禄才让他也解放。  
然后趁着V瘫软，尼禄把自己的项圈解下来扣到V脖子上。用锁链将V锁在床上。捆住V的手脚。  
“你这是……”V一头雾水。他扭动着身体：“放开我，尼禄。”  
“我不信任你，V，”尼禄说：“我不相信任何人。别乱动，我还想留着你的手脚。”  
他抱起V，将V跟个巨型娃娃似的放到自己腿上。玩弄V的阴茎：“为什么你们总是都一样。”他不满地抱怨道：“你们无法脱离这所破房子却又一直想跑，最可恶的是……我不是这样的。”  
他咕哝着，替V手淫。V刚高潮，现在被他一弄有些疼痛。可瘦弱的男孩也不敢说出口。“我原来不是这样的，”尼禄说，“操，这地方真奇怪……”  
尼禄让V在他手上射出来。又让V在他阴茎上骑了一会儿。直到V跪坐着求饶，阴茎射无可射。这场奸淫才结束。  
尼禄依旧没有解开V，他抱着V下楼把他放在餐桌前。尼禄自己去了厨房，过一会儿食物的香气飘进来。V赤身裸体地坐在椅子上，闻到这诡异的肉香。  
尼禄端着一盘肉排出来，切成小块喂食给V。他看着V咀嚼吞咽。V不安地进食，终于问了那个想问的问题：“但丁和维吉尔……他们怎么样了？”  
“你觉得呢。”尼禄说道。  
他递过一块肉，摩擦着V的嘴唇。肉汁流下来。滴到V的身体上。V突然意识到尼禄在暗示什么。他盯着面前的食物。脸色铁青。  
“不，”V强硬地说，“这没意思，尼禄，我必须告诉你，不是这个味道，你别愚弄我，尼禄，这不好笑。”  
尼禄略感意外，把叉子上的肉塞进V嘴里：“这是兔子。你以为我在跟你说什么呢，V？”  
“但丁和维吉尔在哪儿？”V问。  
“你真的不应该这样，”尼禄说，“V，你忘了，畜生不会说话。”  
他打了V一耳光，重新把V拎起来，上楼锁在床上。  
尼禄下楼收拾餐具，门口有打招呼的声音。  
尼禄出门看到是镇子里的商人，也是他们家牛奶的常客。“小子，有新鲜货吗？”  
“稍等。”  
尼禄去而复返，抱来几瓶牛奶。商人很是满意，给他数钱：“哎，就你一人在家啊，你家那两个大人呢，还有你那个黑头发的小兄弟？”

旧衣柜，不大，一对两个。单个能容纳下一个人。很久以前就搁置不用。装满以后钉死埋到地下，比棺材好用。挖土没什么费力的，做农活的工具本来就很多。  
把它们埋下去，任何声音都不会穿越土层来到阳光下。

“他们？一切正常。”尼禄说。  
END/TBC？


	11. Chapter 11

尼禄彻夜未眠，V在他身边睡着。睡前V请求尼禄把他的手解开。尼禄是个好孩子，当然照做了。他解开绑在V手脚上的绳索，以那枚项圈取代。把V锁在床头。  
V还睡着。尼禄想了一些事情，他起身出门去。地板整洁如新，一点声音都没有。  
尼禄回来的时候V已经醒了，躺在床上。听到尼禄进门的声音，V坐起身。  
尼禄说：“我想好了。我们要结婚。”  
尼禄手里举着一件白色的婚纱。他赶着到城里去了一趟，走进看到的第一家婚纱店的玻璃窗后面的婚纱。他和老板讨价还价，花了一点钱买下这套用来展示的样衣。  
他把婚纱丢到床上，盖住V。V拨开那件衣服：“啊？”  
“今晚就结婚。”尼禄坐到V身边，“你对我宣誓忠诚，而我也一样，直至死亡将我们分离。”  
V很想问尼禄是不是疯了，他说的话听起来甚至可笑。可当V看到尼禄深陷的眼窝的时候，他只能以沉默回应。  
“我们结婚吧。”尼禄说。  
“不，”V摇头，“你现在不清醒尼禄，你过来好好睡一会儿……”  
尼禄掐住V的脸。力道大到V觉得自己的下巴要被卸下来。  
“做的简单一点，”尼禄宣布，“就在楼下举行婚礼。”  
“尼禄，但丁和维吉尔到底在哪里，你把他们怎么了？”V问。  
“就我们两个，不邀请别人，没有别人。”尼禄说。  
V没法张开嘴了。只能点了点头。  
尼禄松开他。下楼去。  
V坐在床上，抱着那件婚纱发呆。他现在只想着那两个可怜的家伙藏身何处。他知道他们不会死。可尼禄把他们塞进了哪个角落？  
V揉了揉自己的脸。  
晚上的时候尼禄又回到房间里。他见到V还是坐在床上，并未换上婚纱，不甚高兴。他走过来把V捞起来，塞进那件裙子中。然后领着V下楼。  
V依旧带着项圈，那套婚纱再怎么样也是为女性设计。V穿着很不合身。滑稽而可笑。尼禄拽着他的锁链，把他扯下楼梯。餐桌的另一端装模作样点了几根蜡烛，一盘红肉摆在主位上。  
尼禄拉开椅子，将V填进座位上。V隔着带破洞的头纱，看不清尼禄的脸。  
尼禄请V用餐，站在V身后。V机械地举起刀叉，切下一片来。那肉压根不熟，还带血丝。尼禄把它摆进锅里煎了几秒抹上酱汁算是一道菜。里面是冷的。V舌头贴上腥气的肉块，在尼禄的注视下咀嚼吞咽。  
V很快吃完了那片生肉。他感到恶心，堵在喉咙不敢呕吐。他看向尼禄，似乎在问，接下来呢。  
尼禄抱起自己的新娘，将V推到桌子上。盘子被V挤到地下，碎裂。酱汁弄脏了白色的纱裙。  
“尼禄……”V推拒，尼禄拿起刀叉，钉进V的双手，把他的新娘钉在桌板上。血液流出，沾湿V白色镂空的长袖。  
V痛苦地呻吟。尼禄趴在他身上，慢慢卷起他的裙摆。从白纱下面露出V精瘦的双腿。他脱下V的内裤，伏在V身上。尼禄隔着头纱轻吻V，白纱覆盖在V身上，他无法看清楚V的表情。他慢慢操进新娘的身体，感觉到温热的眼泪从白纱下流出。V在哭。他或许想推开尼禄，但现在什么都做不了。  
尼禄看着V，V瘦弱，但温热，他控制着一个活物。尼禄恍惚间觉得他和V真的是一对甜蜜的爱侣。他把自己送进V湿软的内里。那张小嘴已经烂熟，但仍然像初次一样紧密地吮吸他的阴茎。尼禄看见V的性器勃起，从厚重的白色裙摆下若隐若现。穿着婚纱的V仍旧滑稽，像个被胡乱涂抹的洋娃娃。  
尼禄抓住V的阴茎，用纱裙包裹套弄。V叫出声：“放开，尼禄，别那样！”  
细密的触感让V战栗。尼禄又低下头亲他。他们操过很多次，但鲜少有这样温和的亲吻。尼禄努力地扮演一个丈夫的角色。想让V感觉到，这真的确乎是关于他们的婚礼。和所有正常的伴侣们会发生的那样。  
V的乳头因受到刺激分泌出乳汁，沾湿了胸口的衣服。这使他更像一个奉子成婚的年轻母亲。尼禄隔着衣服吮吻V的乳头。手放在V的小腹上。这暗示性的动作让V躲闪。可尼禄的老二还卡在他屁股里。撞击着他的敏感点。  
V喘气，婚纱掩映身上的纹身，看不真切。尼禄掀开V的婚纱。他如此温柔，而蓝色的疯狂在他深陷的眼窝燃烧。  
尼禄注视他的新娘，又亲吻V。他绕过裙子去揉搓V的阴茎。V很快射出来，白色的精液埋在白色的裙子里。  
尼禄抓住V的腰，力气大到撕裂婚纱。他撞着V，V双手已经麻木，感觉不到疼痛。但后穴饱胀。尼禄操进去太多，又有血从V腿上滑下，像初夜失贞的印记。这一切都让V喉咙翻涌。他吐出来，酸水和肉渣从嘴巴里呕出，流到下巴和胸口。  
尼禄依旧没有放开他。丈夫操着新娘，新娘的呕吐更让他兴奋。阴茎在V体内涨大一拳。V咳嗽，喉咙拉风箱似的喘息。  
“承诺你爱我。”尼禄说。  
“‘我爱你’，但你知道这没用。”V有气无力，小声地回答。  
尼禄射在V身体里。他拔出来，精液混着血丝慢慢淌出。他仔细地用餐巾擦干净V的嘴巴和身体。刀叉却仍旧顶着V。  
尼禄观赏他的新娘，V眼圈发红，裙子撩起。下身一塌糊涂。新娘茫然地看着天花板。尼禄猜不透他在想什么。直到听见V说：“尼禄，然后呢？”  
“我们结婚了，然后呢？”V问，“会怎么样？你把我们的奶牛杀了，然后呢？我们接下来怎么生活？”  
尼禄没有回答。V躺着，又说：“我出生的地方……很冷。我那时候看到的只有维吉尔。他——”  
“别再说了。”尼禄打断V，“我不想知道。”  
尼禄抽掉刀叉，解放V的双手。V一起身，尼禄便察觉到，他的伤口缓慢地愈合。远比不上维吉尔和但丁，但确实在好转。  
尼禄把V抱到他腿上坐下，解开V的项圈：“我不再想知道任何事，就这样吧，V。”  
“我妈在我出生的时候就跑了，”尼禄似乎在背诵，“爸和叔叔死了，我只有你，V。你也只有我。我们一起生活了很久。以后也这样。”  
“一直都是这样，V。”尼禄说。  
没有人是牲畜，没有人是疯子，没有人被谋杀，装作一直都是正常的。  
在尼禄描绘的图景中，只需要填进去他和一个V，剩下的一切都抹去。不再需要被想起。即使他们从深层的地底下传来哭嚎和求救。  
“我困了。”尼禄说，“我们该睡了。”  
回到床上V终于能卸下那身裙子。他几乎第一时间把婚纱团起来丢出窗外，再也不想见到。尼禄拉着V让他帮自己口交。V含住他的阴茎吞吐，同时用手指操尼禄。他的嘴唇一点点把尼禄含进去。那画面让尼禄更硬。后来尼禄抓住V的头发把他往自己阴茎上按。又顶到V的喉咙。他用精液把V灌透了。V失神，不住地咳嗽。  
尼禄躺了一会儿，开口。  
“我想卖掉这所房子。”尼禄说，“我们搬走。”  
“去城里找姬莉叶吗？”V回过神来问。  
“不，”尼禄在黑暗中看着V：“去远一点的地方，不要有认识我们的人。”  
“那时候请你承诺你爱我。”尼禄又说。  
“这……这不应该是一个承诺。”V回答。  
尼禄不再说话，抱着V睡过去。

姬莉叶兼职结束，回租住的房子时已经很晚。走进客厅，左边是妮可的房间，她听到里面有响动。  
门打开，一个男人一边套衣服一边出来。他回头对门里说：“你下次什么时候有空，一起吃个饭吧？”  
“滚吧，小子。”里面传来妮可懒洋洋的声音。  
男人转头撞上姬莉叶，并不尴尬，对姬莉叶点头示意，走了。姬莉叶已经习惯妮可的房间里时不时走出男人或者女人。她站在门口。妮可赤裸着身子，随便用毯子遮掩。正在床上抽烟，见姬莉叶来了，她三两下把烟掐灭在烟灰缸里。  
“嘿，你饿吗？”妮可说，“我去给你做点什么？”  
姬莉叶摇头。妮可找到睡衣套在身上，又说：“怎么了？你有什么想说的吗？”  
“我……”姬莉叶说，“没什么。”  
妮可看她这样，又把烟拿起来抽：“别怪我，姬莉叶。我做噩梦了。梦到我小时候的事儿。自从你那发小家里回来以后总这样。”  
妮可小时候其实和尼禄不太熟，姬莉叶问道：“尼禄吗？怎么了？”  
“跟他没什么关系。”妮可吸了一口烟，“是他的叔叔……”  
她想起一个模糊的身影：“但是这不应该，他们理应死了的。”  
“你想回去看看吗？”姬莉叶问，“周末我们可以一起。”  
“你哥怎么办。”妮可笑笑，“跑船好不容易能歇一天上岸。”  
“他周六回来，我们周日走。”姬莉叶说：“……如果你想的话，我们就回去。”  
“我不知道，”妮可说，“这和我其实……没什么关系。现在你好不容易离开那个地方了，我觉着，就这样什么都不管，也挺好的。”  
她抽了一口烟：“我有时候真的这么觉得。”  
姬莉叶坐到她身边，让她将头靠在自己肩膀上：“我没事，妮可莱塔，”姬莉叶说，“我们都会没事的。”  
END/TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就 不要吃生肉


	12. Chapter 12

尼禄在滚烫的V身边醒来。  
V在尚是牲畜时从未生过病。虽然瘦骨嶙峋，但体质还算康健。经历一系列折腾后终于遭遇成人之后第一场高烧。他躺着脸色发红，说话瓮声瓮气带鼻音。  
尼禄从抽屉里翻找药片，除了那些一看就是维吉尔的安眠药的。其他不管大小形状颜色统统翻找出来。他捏着V的下巴用温水将药片送服。V睁着眼睛躺在床上。让尼禄把窗户都打开。  
冷风灌进房间里，V蜷缩在尼禄身边。  
“太热了尼禄，”V嘟哝着，过了一会儿又说，“好冷。我不喜欢这儿。”  
“等你好了，”尼禄说，“我们离开这里，很快。我订了船票。我们去别的地方。”

“今天我们去不了那个地方了。”  
妮可说道：“抱歉，姬莉叶，或许明天我能挤出点时间来……”  
“没关系的。”姬莉叶把洗好的衣服晾晒起来：“不是什么要紧事。再说回去一次也挺方便。”  
“临时会议，真不明白有什么好鼓捣的。”妮可对着镜子正了正自己的领结：“正装工作，你得看起来像个专业的。”  
“你就是专业的。”姬莉叶过来帮妮可调整造型：“在我看来你比那些科学家都优秀。”  
“谁知道呢。那些老学究。”妮可说着穿上白袍。衣摆在空中划出一个漂亮的弧度。姬莉叶帮她把名牌别在胸口那个M字样的刺绣下方。

尼禄去热了牛奶来。V牙床红肿，嵌进齿列缝隙里。他尝了几口牛奶。尼禄把一小块东西放在他手里。  
V看到是一块糖。他认得这包装，粉色的纸，十分廉价。维吉尔以前买回来过几包。  
V剥开糖纸塞到嘴里，什么味道都尝不出来。他慢慢咬碎糖果，感觉吃了一嘴无味的玻璃。把它们咽下去。  
尼禄挨着V躺下。V高热的体温烘得他不适。尼禄被风吹着有些冷，跳下床去关上窗户，只剩下一丝缝隙。  
“告诉我吧，尼禄。”V问，“但丁和维吉尔在哪里？”  
他低声细语，缓慢地说完一句话。尼禄有一瞬间想说，那只是发烧，并不是濒临死亡，V不必这样博取他的同情。但他看到V起伏的胸膛和肋骨的弧度。最终还是说：“为什么你还是想要找到他们？”  
“太阳会出来的，”V说，“我想让你们看看。”  
他说着苦闷地闭上眼，转身背对尼禄蜷缩：“好冷……尼禄把窗户打开，这里太热了……”  
尼禄加了一条毯子，把V裹住，从背后抱着他。  
“也许维吉尔不应该将我带回来。”V小声说。  
“他死了。”尼禄回答，“再吃一颗吧。”  
尼禄从兜里摸出一颗糖果，剥开给V。V依旧嚼碎吃下去。“你不能咬。”尼禄听到咯嘣咯嘣的咀嚼声：“让它在你嘴里融化。”  
“我吃不出来味道。”V说，“所以没什么关系。”  
“很难吃。”尼禄说。  
“这是但丁的糖……”V看着花里胡哨的糖纸说，“是维吉尔买给他的吧。”  
“他那时候早就不正常了。”尼禄把糖纸夺过，揉碎丢在地上，“他总是喜欢甜味。维吉尔就买了这玩意儿。”  
V转过身对着尼禄：“你偷吃过对吗？”  
“你记得。”尼禄说。  
尼禄偷吃过一次这种糖果。他想尝尝那种小方包糖块吃起来是什么味道。他拿了一块，糖纸刚剥开被但丁撞见。但丁抓着尼禄的头发把他拖到谷仓里找维吉尔。维吉尔当时在给V挤奶，但丁扇了尼禄一耳光。尼禄咳嗽一声吐出一块带血的糖果。  
维吉尔放开V，让尼禄过去代自己干活。他告诉尼禄如果能把牛奶挤好的话便可免于责罚。  
尼禄自然从未熟练过。他着急忙慌下掐疼了V的胸部。奶水没有出来。尼禄等着挨揍，或者说挨操。但维吉尔只是说了一句，算了。拉着但丁离开。  
V又问尼禄：“他们到底在哪里？”  
尼禄剥开第三颗糖，用指腹推到V的舌头上。他略微碰到V肿胀的牙龈。糖果在V的舌头上滑过。尼禄向里推，轻轻压着V的舌根。直到更里面。V推开他，条件反射地干呕。糖果从他嘴巴里掉出来。  
尼禄捡起那块糖吃了，学着V的样子嚼碎咽下去。有时候他希望那是V本身。  
他重新将手指放进V嘴里，玩弄着V的舌头。另一只空余的手拨开毯子摸向V的下身。V别扭地侧过身体，却只能更方便尼禄操进去。  
“很热。”尼禄说。  
他埋进V的身体，因为高烧，V有气无力，体内热烫。烤着尼禄的身躯和意识。他将V扣进自己怀中，似乎这样能显得更加亲密一些。  
尼禄抓住V的头发和他接吻。充满难吃的糖味。随后他向下，亲吻过V发烫的皮肤。他含住V的乳头轻轻啃咬。V推着他的脑袋示意。“不要这样。”V说道。  
尼禄想这样做。他没有吃出奶水。只是用舌头和牙齿玩那颗肉粒。V的下身垂软。毫无兴致。尼禄起初用手套弄。但V又说：“不要这样。”  
V在尼禄脑袋上轻轻拍了一下，有点训诫的意味。尼禄只好光用双手捧住他的腰，操得更深一些。太热了。也许是心理作用。他觉得他会因为V而融化。他翻过V的身体从后面操进去，突然愣住。V的背影让他想起在浴室里的维吉尔。  
尼禄低下头，舌头贴在V的脊背上。热的皮肤触感。他像舔舐糖果一样舔舐了一下V的身体。将短暂的既视感抛到脑后。无论V和维吉尔可能有什么样的关系，尼禄告诉自己，他都不想知道了。  
尼禄射出在V的身体里。V毫无兴致。只是任由尼禄摆弄。尼禄回过神来，把V体内的精液弄出来。  
“洗澡吧。那样会好的快一些。”尼禄像自言自语，把V从床上拉起来。  
V被尼禄塞到浴缸里，水劈头盖脸浇下来。热水让V的脸更红。洗完以后尼禄用浴巾擦干净V，把他重新放回床上。  
“你会好起来的。”尼禄说：“很快就会。我去拿点面包来。”  
尼禄要走出房间。  
“尼禄。”V忽然叫住他。  
尼禄回过头。  
“我一开始分不清肉鸡和蛋鸡的区别，”V说，“对我来说它们都只是动物，没有什么分别，你知道吗？”  
“这一切都没有意义。”V说着，翻过身不再看尼禄。

尼禄又做梦了。  
他梦到但丁和维吉尔躺在台子上。他是一名熟练的切肉工，流畅地依次划开他们的身体，取出内脏，骨头。把肉切块码放。V坐在堆满红肉的桌子后。而尼禄收拾残骸的时候看到，维吉尔和但丁的头颅在案台上看着他。  
尼禄惊醒，一身冷汗。此时是深夜。他手向身边摸，摸到床铺是空的。  
V不在。

尼禄在梦中皱眉呻吟。也许是个噩梦。  
V起身轻手轻脚地从门口出去。他现在还是不太清醒。V走出房门，拿着一把铲子，在番茄田的旁边停下。  
这一块地方和别处草皮不同，被翻动过。V放下灯，挖起土块。很快他挖出一个小坑。铲子戳到什么。  
V清理掉上面的土，举着灯看到一对衣柜。他放下灯想要下去看看。  
灯光在地上照亮旁边的一双脚。尼禄看着V。  
V一瞬间被一股极大的力量抓住，尼禄把他拽到地上。一拳砸向V的脸。V眼冒金星，鼻血顺着流下来。灯被碰倒，摇晃着照出尼禄狰狞的脸。V反击，踢尼禄的肚子。他们扭打在一起。尼禄摸到铲子在V脑袋上狠狠拍了一下。  
V瘫软下来，尼禄把他拎起拖向家门。没走两步V抓起地上的石块，划破了尼禄的脸。  
尼禄躲闪不及，V砸了他头颅。血染红尼禄的白发。  
尼禄抹了一把，又是一拳砸向V。他不断落下拳头。V逐渐不动，正当此时V恍惚地听到女孩的声音。“尼禄！”  
姬莉叶的尖叫声并没有让尼禄停止。姬莉叶跳下马车急匆匆跑到尼禄身边想要拉开他。被尼禄推倒在地。  
“姬莉叶。”V说。  
妮可也赶了过来，她一脚踢在尼禄脸上，尼禄摔到一旁。姬莉叶连忙将V拉起来，护在自己身后。  
尼禄起身没有说话，只是走向姬莉叶。无言地要求她交出V。  
“别过来！”姬莉叶喝道，“你到底怎么了尼禄？”  
尼禄在月光下露出金色的眼睛，只是说：“这一切都不对。”  
他跑过来，抓住V要将他拖走。姬莉叶和妮可推打着他。妮可抓来番茄田边的竹竿，一棒敲在尼禄后脑上。  
尼禄吃了一击，昏昏沉沉倒地。“按住他。”V连忙说道。姬莉叶和妮可各一边按住尼禄的一条手臂。却看到V举起锋利的铲子对准尼禄。  
姬莉叶起身过去抢夺：“你这是要干什么！V!”  
“只有现在这样能让他停下来……”V说，“帮我，姬莉叶。”  
尼禄还不清醒，揉着自己的脑袋呻吟。姬莉叶颤抖着，眼泪落下。“姬莉叶！”妮可叫道，“相信我，他不会死的！”  
尼禄开始挣扎。姬莉叶慌乱地看看妮可又看看V。  
最后她按住尼禄的手臂。  
V举起铲子，用力向下刺去。  
姬莉叶闭上眼，感觉到温热的液体溅到她脸上。手下身体挣扎了两下，不动弹了。  
当她睁开眼的时候，她看见尼禄蓝色的眼睛在月光下空洞地看着天空。  
从他的口袋里掉出两张东西。借着月光能看清楚是两张船票。 妮可扶住瘫软的姬莉叶，让她在自己怀中痛哭。  
“带他离开这里。”V说，“别再让他回来了。”  
说着V跳下土坑，打开那两个衣柜。腐朽的臭气扑面而来。但丁和维吉尔各自蜷缩，麻木地用相似的眼神看着V。  
随后先是维吉尔，然后是但丁，他们朝V扑过来。抓住他的身体，V推拒阻挠。感觉到手上一阵剧痛。  
姬莉叶和妮可看到衣柜中跳出尼禄的叔叔和父亲。他们灰头土脸，像两只被囚禁的赤裸野兽。在夜里他们扑向V，撕咬猎物一样攻击他。最后他们各握住V的一只手掌，从那上面撕下几根指头。  
V用残缺的手掌支撑自己起身。苍白着脸。维吉尔抓过他的创口舔舐血液。V因为痛叫出声。随后看向庭院。  
姬莉叶和妮可显然被他们吓着了。地上躺着尼禄，脖子上可笑地插着一把铁铲。  
“我记得你。”但丁看着姬莉叶的方向。  
姬莉叶颤抖着嘴唇，不知道该说什么。  
而所有人，此时听到她身边的妮可说：“他们骗了我，我知道你并没有死，3号。”  
END/TBC?


	13. Chapter 13

但丁身体颤抖，这称呼如同一个开关打开一些回忆。他仔细打量着妮可的脸，却没能辨认出那个女孩是谁。他走过来，姬莉叶惊恐地挡在妮可身前。但丁走到妮可面前，举起拳头，突然愣住。  
一声脆响，他倒下。露出身后握着铁铲的V，维吉尔也躺在他脚边，显然刚才被他打晕过去。V平日里绝不是这对兄弟的对手，只因为他们刚刚获救，还极度虚弱。  
V用铁铲支撑着自己，指了指谷仓：“把他们锁起来。然后带尼禄走。”  
说完这些，高烧和伤痛终于吞噬他的意识，V松开手，跌落在泥土中，昏死过去。

尼禄醒来，眼睛干涩。他张开嘴发现自己发不出声音。  
房间是陌生的，满溢着女孩的气息。他摸到自己脖子上裹着一圈绷带。感觉有人掏空了他的喉咙。尼禄机械地起身，下床，打量着四周。桌上摆着一张相框。尼禄看到那相框，明白了房间的主人：相框里，三个小孩儿贴在一起傻笑。大一点儿的是克雷多，剩下两个是尼禄和姬莉叶。  
尼禄觉得那相框里的白发小孩很是陌生，他不记得自己有过这样的表情了。  
他走出门，家里没人，桌子上放着一个面包。香气勾引尼禄的胃，他走过去擅自拿起来吃。他光着脚走到另一间房间里。同样是女孩的房间，但是挂满了各式手制武器。V在那里安睡。  
尼禄走过去坐在V床边。他看到V双手裹着纱布，左手失去了最后两根手指，右手只有拇指和食指指节完整。他在梦中睡着，安详无害。  
尼禄伸手轻轻放在V的脖子上。他握住V的脖子，并未施力，而V被触碰到，睁开眼睛醒转过来。  
一睁眼便看到尼禄握住自己的脖子，V并未反抗也未出声，只是疲惫地看着尼禄。他伸出残缺的手掌，抚摸尼禄那圈纱布，又去抚摸尼禄的头发。尼禄的头发又硬又干，扎着V的手。  
“尼禄！”  
门外响起脚步声，姬莉叶回来了，她看到尼禄和V，匆匆跑过来。V看向姬莉叶：“为什么我在这里？”  
“我把你们带回来的。”姬莉叶说。  
“我只让你们带走他。”V指了指尼禄，咳嗽两声，费劲地爬起来。  
“不能把你一个人留在那儿。”姬莉叶回答。  
尼禄看着姬莉叶，他发不出声音，只能比划着询问那两个人的下落。  
姬莉叶看了看V说：“妮可把他们关进谷仓了。她留在那边办点事情，要留很久，会去照顾他们的，直到……”她原本想说直到你们回去，但还是说：“直到以后。”  
“谢谢。”V轻声道。  
“住这里吧，”姬莉叶指指地板，“是休息的时候了，这城市很适合居住。”  
尼禄无法分清这话是对哪个人说的。“我会帮你们留意有没有合适的工作。”姬莉叶说道，“不过在那之前你们想吃点什么吗？”  
V摇摇头，姬莉叶便自顾自打算着，去厨房里忙活了。尼禄看着V，V又抚摸上他的喉咙：“对不起。”  
尼禄摇摇头。指指V的手询问伤因。  
“没事。”V说，“会好的。”  
“你想住在这里吗？”V又问尼禄。  
尼禄摇头，指了指妮可房间里的船模。  
“那我们走吧。”V说，“等我好了，我们去别的地方。”  
尼禄点头，他上前用额头抵住V，V依旧灼热。他轻轻拥抱着V。希望能从这儿寻找一丝慰藉。

他们在姬莉叶家里借住一段时间，V烧褪去，披上宽大的衣服遮掩自己的残手。尼禄的喉咙渐渐愈合，声音虽然嘶哑低沉，但总算能说话。姬莉叶帮尼禄寻了一份短工。白天尼禄和姬莉叶各自出去工作。V在家收拾收拾东西，有时陪着姬莉叶一起出去买菜。他们路过牛奶店，V向里张望一眼，被姬莉叶拉走跑开。  
姬莉叶上夜班的时候尼禄会和V做爱。他们从不在妮可的床上办事儿。于是只能躺在梆硬的地板上。过程和普通爱侣缠绵并无二致。尼禄先为V服务，用嘴巴和舌头打开他。尼禄的技术仍不算好，但已经没有人在意此事。他每每想要牵V的手掌来亲吻，但总是被V躲开。他便按着V从正面进入。V躺在地上，黑发淌开，眼神涣散。低低呼唤他的名字。他们和普通爱侣并无二致。  
V已经睡去，尼禄精神焕发，他刚刚拉着V从后面做一次。现下无所适从，他走出妮可的房间，来到阳台上。突然听见开门声。姬莉叶下夜班回来。  
她看到尼禄，愣住，有些尴尬。尼禄随机反应过来，自己上身赤裸，带着吻痕和抓痕。姬莉叶一眼便明白他刚才做了什么。  
“抱歉。”尼禄取来衣服套上。姬莉叶到阳台边，随手放下包，跟他一同靠在栏杆上。女孩们租住的房间在四楼。向下望去只看到一片漆黑。  
姬莉叶似乎也很疲惫，半天尼禄不知道该说什么。直到他听到姬莉叶说：“其实有点难以想象。”  
“什么？”  
姬莉叶揉了揉自己的头发：“你和V，你们……”  
她不再说下去，尼禄意识到那后半句话，干巴巴地说：“抱歉。”  
“不是的，我不是那个意思，”姬莉叶笑了笑，“我只是高兴……我看到你们便知道这一切都不是白费的……”  
她拥抱了一下尼禄。尼禄转身，看到姬莉叶的包开着口子。  
他蹲下身从里面取出看到的东西：“什么药？”  
姬莉叶拿过小小的药瓶，握在手里端详：“妮可帮我配的。治疗失眠，焦虑，抑郁……之类的。”  
她漫不经心地说着。尼禄问：“……现在还有？”  
姬莉叶背对着尼禄，撩起她的长发，在她的耳后和脖子上访，几个烙痕刻印在那里，随着年岁增长它们已经变淡，但依旧凹凸分明。她展示给尼禄看，并不保留。  
“你那时候多大来着？”姬莉叶问。  
尼禄摇头：“……记不清了。”  
“我也记不清了。”姬莉叶说，“多可笑啊。”  
“我那时候对一切都很好奇，”姬莉叶说，“所以你叔叔跟克雷多抱怨维吉尔先生买回来一头瘦弱的奶牛的时候我马上想去看。”  
“可他是人啊，”姬莉叶把药瓶握紧，看着阳台下方的虚空，“V……他被锁链拴着，但丁先生拿牛奶给我们喝，但他是人啊，他会说话，他有着人的意识和外表、他们说他是牲畜……”  
“对不起。”尼禄又说，除了这句话他对一切都无能为力。  
现在他终于去想了。那女孩跑到他们家，和尼禄一同迎接新的动物的到来，然后他们看到维吉尔牵回来一个人。姬莉叶说，那是一个人啊，尼禄也说，那是一个人啊。所有的村民告诉他们那是一头畜生，畜生不会说话。但丁和维吉尔榨出牛奶在他们面前喝下。他们向所有人说，院子里关着的是个人啊。  
村民们惋惜地看着他们两个，分开这两个孩子紧握的手，把他们拖到两边。但丁和维吉尔把尼禄带回家中，掌掴他强奸他剪掉他的头发。克雷多当时已经在外谋生已久。姬莉叶便被女人们送进疗养院。诵读经文和下跪忏悔无法祛除她身上的疯病，好在科技和医学已经发达。医生慷慨地使用最先进的手段，以电击矫正她的精神疾病。几个月以后他们都好了。克雷多回来，见到姬莉叶，兄长几乎崩溃，连夜带着妹妹离开那里。全然不似尼禄梦中那样充满面包的香气和甜美的微笑。甚至姬莉叶和克雷多走的时候他并不知晓。那时他被但丁和维吉尔按在桌子上挨操，因他不愿意去为V挤奶，违抗了叔叔和父亲的命令。  
“我已经好了，你别担心尼禄。”姬莉叶向下看去，“我吃药是因为还会梦到那些事情，梦到你和V……可它们是我身上的一部分，我不抗拒这个。”  
在尼禄看来，女孩正痴迷地看着阳台外，黑暗在引诱她纵身跳入。她继续说：“你知道吗，那天我和妮可在你们家看到你和V的时候，那是我生命中最美好的一天。”  
“他是人，我知道，”姬莉叶说，“我不为那时候受过的一切苦难后悔，我知道我是对的。尼禄，你的一切经历，都是有意义的，你要相信。”  
她如痴如醉地笑着，倚靠在栏杆上。尼禄伸手抓住她的手臂，他害怕她再一次被黑暗拖行而去，离开自己。

姬莉叶在自己床上睡去。尼禄为她盖上被子，转身出去。他来到妮可的房间，V醒着，坐在床上看他。  
尼禄知道V总是知晓任何事情。他不掩藏刚才的谈话。只是听到V说：“谢谢你们。”  
V蜷缩着，像尼禄第一次见到他时候那样。尼禄跟V说：“我想回去了。”  
“回去。”V重复道，“你不想走了。”  
“回去吧。”尼禄只是说，“我想知道一切……我不期望你会告诉我，如果你不愿意跟我回去的话也……”  
“我跟你走，”V说，“我想知道它是怎么结束的。”  
尼禄从袖子里翻出V的手掌，在残缺的伤口上，新的指节已经生出，正在缓慢地愈合。他握住V新生的手，似乎一种无名的力量涌入他的身体。尼禄并不知道在黑暗的房间里，V看到他的眼睛再一次闪过金色的流光。  
END/TBC


End file.
